


you, clouds, rain

by perseus_osw



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cold! Seongwu, College romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exes to Lovers, Fluff, Growing Pains, Jerk! Daniel, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Break Up, Romance, Time Skips, lots of fluff, short flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseus_osw/pseuds/perseus_osw
Summary: “Let’s break up,” he whispers, voice low but enough for the man beside him to freeze.
Relationships: Kang Daniel & Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	1. rain

08/25/2014

Daniel thinks that it all comes at one point of your relationship, where the bright fire the both of you has lit will start to grow dim, the sparks die down, the colors of the rainbows fade and the butterflies, those fluttering feelings that once wrecked you are nowhere in sight. 

It disappears like a pop, like a sudden realization that hits you hard in the head.

Even after all the years that they’ve been through, despite all those happy times that they shared, no matter how much they made love and expressed their feelings to one another either by actions and words, Daniel just found himself not in love with him anymore.

Maybe it was because of those days where Daniel had gone through hardships but his lover was too occupied with part-time jobs and school projects or maybe just because he’s started to lose interest with the normal, the usual feeling of having him in his life.

The feeling of slowly falling out of love, which before, Daniel deemed impossible is now knocking on the front of his door, unexpected but enticing seeing as to how this can be the only way to save himself and his lover.

He has spent about a week thoroughly assessing his feelings, carefully weighing the pros and cons of ending and continuing it. A part of him screams that it was just a phase. A challenge in their relationship. That all he needs to do is to find and bring back those feelings from the dead because he was nothing but the best boyfriend he’d ever had. 

It was illogical to not love him in Daniel’s perspective. 

Unfortunately, things took an abrupt turn and one day, he just woke up not feeling the same anymore.

Daniel just can’t be heartless enough to pursue a relationship with one side not working anymore. It’s going to be like a bird with a broken wing struggling to fly. He doesn’t like that, especially when that relationship had lasted for a good two and a half years and the fact that, that person is and will always be an important person to Daniel, no matter if he has lost his love for him.

It was in the middle of the peaceful and comfortable silence they shared when Daniel blurted out those three words. He thought that it was the right time to tell him about it. He couldn’t just keep it to himself and let his lover suffer and continue to express his love to a man who can’t reciprocate it like Daniel always did before…

“Let’s break up,” he whispers, voice low but enough for the man beside him to freeze. 

They were having their usual date at the park, packed with foods they bought from the stalls outside their university and a few drinks they got from some convenience store they passed by on their walk. Daniel and Seongwoo were sitting on the grass eating while enjoying the view of the river splayed a few meters from where they were.

“What?”

The younger watched Seongwoo’s mouth gape, his chest heavy as he saw surprise and pain register in the eyes of the older. Daniel never wanted Seongwoo to feel pain. He loathes it, in fact. In those two and a half years, he did his best to protect his hyung and keep him happy all the time. He has never seen the older look that devastated, he never wanted to, but here he was telling him these words because he just had to. For the sake of both of them. 

He sighed. “I said let’s break up.”

“I heard that,” Seongwoo replies, his whole body rigidly turned towards him. “What do you mean?” 

Daniel couldn’t help but grit his teeth when he saw the tears beginning to form in Seongwoo’s eyes. “Hyung, I just want to break up with you. Let’s end this.” he says and ran his fingers through his hair, clenching it afterwards.

“B-but why? Did I do something wrong?” Seongwoo asks as he reaches out to hold the younger’s arm.

“Are my jokes annoying already? Am I getting extra clumsy? Do you feel embarrassed when I let the salon change my haircut as their model? Or—-“ The older looked around in search for what to say. “Or do you not like it when I make a mess? Or ah! You didn’t like the food I cooked, didn’t you?” Seongwoo feigned a laugh, a forced one. “I’m sorry, I’m still practicing my cooking skills, Niel..You know I’ve been trying to work and go to school at the same time. I’m so sorry.”

Daniel shakes his head watching his hyung’s brown chestnut hair which was a different haircut from last week because of his part time job as a model in a certain salon near his dorm. He couldn’t help but pity and admire his hyung’s hard work and dedication. Despite being busy, juggling school and his loads of part-time jobs, he never got tired of pampering Daniel. In his eyes, Seongwoo never failed to become his safe-haven, his home, the person he comes to and the person he leans on most of the time. 

It’s just sad to know they have to end here.

“No, hyung. It’s none of those, really.” he mumbles as he takes a sip of his drink. “It’s just that I realized that I don’t feel the same when I’m with you.”

_There. The bomb has been dropped._

Daniel gingerly watched Seongwoo grow even paler under the setting sun, his skin glowing, his hair slowly blending with the sky that was growing dark. And as the lamps of the park they were in lit up, the younger saw Seongwoo’s tears shimmer as they fell from his doe eyes. Under the changing sky, Seongwoo never ceased to look ethereal. Even now, in tears, Seongwoo was breathtakingly beautiful and everything about him just screams home.

Seongwoo shook his head as he held the younger’s arm and cried. “No. no. We were okay, Niel,” he said as he looked at him with miserable pained eyes. “I thought—I thought we’d still move-in together after college?”

“I thought we’ve planned our future step by step, already?” He rasps, his voice breaking as his tears fell like raindrops, Daniel had to look away for awhile. “You told me we’d move in together! Find a good job and maybe get a few more cats to accompany Rooney!” he gasped.

“You can’t just say that, Niel. We were so excited to pursue and plot about our future together, I thought——I thought we were in this until the end?”

The younger just continued shaking his head as Seongwoo continued to list the things they were planning. Those plans they spoke of on some nights where they lay basking in the warmth of each other’s arms after long tiring days of school and part time jobs, too tired to even go to their respective dorms. He couldn’t bring himself to talk back as he was trying to control his hands from raising to hold the older’s face and wipe the tears in his eyes.

“Please, hyung,” he mumbles. “I’m tired… It’s just not working anymore.”

At those words, Seongwoo’s hands dropped and immediately went to cover his face. Pain flared on his chest as he tried to stop the tears from coming out of his eyes. 

Never in his life did Seongwoo imagine Daniel say these words to him. Because Daniel…. Daniel has always been the sweet and softest one. The one who accepted him despite his flaws and imperfections. The reason why Seongwoo was trying so hard to be even better. Between the two of them, he had the longest patience and the softest heart. He could never dare to hurt someone with no reason. 

And Seongwoo thinks it’s all his fault. He must’ve done something wrong. Now Daniel is tired of putting up with him. The ever patient Daniel has decided to cut everything because of Seongwoo. 

“Why?”, he asks the younger in an attempt to know what he’s thinking. The look on the younger’s eyes confuses and hurts Seongwoo.. “At least tell me a reason, Niel-ah…” 

“Is my reason not enough, hyung?” Daniel retorts, he squeezes the can hard in his hands crushing it before placing it inside the plastic near them. “I don’t think we can continue anymore, that’s just it.”

“But I love you very much, Niel,” Seongwoo blurts desperately. “My love is big enough for the both of us!” he says as he cups the younger’s face, midnight orbs filled with determination, trying to penetrate through Daniel’s weakening resolve, “I’ll try to make you fall for me again, everyday. Please…”

Before Seongwoo could even pull the younger close, Daniel removed his arm. He watched the younger with startled, anguished eyes as he distanced himself from him.

“Please don’t make it hard…” Daniel said as he turned his gaze unto the glimmering water. The breeze of the wind picked up and the younger had the urge to look at Seongwoo to see if he was feeling cold but he stopped himself. 

“Do it for yourself, hyung. Leave.”, he whispers instead.

Seongwoo watched the younger for about a minute. As he drank the pink-haired man’s tired look, a flash of their memories ran through his brain, it felt like he was about to die. This was the closest thing he’d had with death: the realization that the gavel has fallen with finality. That Daniel wants out and that he loves him so much that he will do anything, everything for him to be happy even if it’ll bring him desolation in return. He doesn’t care. Daniel’s future and happiness will always be his priority even if he’s no longer going to be a part of it.

In an instant, Seongwoo stood up and walked away, leaving Daniel who was staring emptily at the river. Breaking up with Seongwoo felt different from what he had expected.

At first, Daniel thought he’d feel free. Like a thorn will be removed from his chest. But then, contrary to his expectations, he felt like an asshole instead. He could feel his heart grow heavy every passing second as he tried to entertain himself with the view of the city that was starting to grow alive in the night. Daniel fought against the tears that were shrouding in his eyes and the extreme feeling of losing the warmth that he used to call home.

It’s the end, Daniel thought, but another part of his brain wanted to chase after Seongwoo to take everything back and just continue their little celebration.

Daniel sighed as he looked down at the half-eaten chocolate pie stack Seongwoo made.

_Happy Birthday, hyung._

08/26/2014

“Good Morning, love!” 

Daniel jumped back in surprise at the sight of Seongwoo on his doorstep, the next morning after their break-up. Just one look, Seongwoo seemed like he was not affected at all with the things he told him yesterday. Everything seemed…. normal.

“H-hyung…What are you doing?” He asked as Seongwoo smiled warmly at him. Daniel couldn’t help but watch his beautiful face, eyes turning to crescents and lips forming his well-known seal-ly smile. “I thought we’ve cleared things up already,” he whispered. 

A flash of surprise passed through Seongwoo’s eyes but he still kept smiling despite the tears which were beginning to form, “Hing. Stop with the joke now, will you?” he pouted “It’s not funny, Niel.”

“What you’re doing is also not funny, hyung,” he retorted as he slung his bag on his shoulder and locked the door. 

“I just wanted to have breakfast with my boyfriend! Is there something wrong with that?” Seongwoo whined as he followed the younger to the elevator of his dormitory.

Daniel didn’t reply. Instead, he stopped in his tracks causing Seongwoo to bump on his back. 

“Ow.”

“Ong Seongwoo.” He uttered lowly as he faced the older. Slight fear was evident on Seongwoo’s eyes as he never saw the younger looking this serious and annoyed at him. 

Rather than backing off, Seongwoo stood straight, “Kang Daniel.”

“Please stop acting as if nothing happened yesterday, hyung,” Daniel mused as he slowly turned to face the elder, “When I said I wanted us to break-up, I was serious. I told you, I can’t do it anymore.” He uttered, his voice growing smaller as he watch Seongwoo stilled in front of him.

“But I told you I’ll try for us, Niel.” Seongwoo replied but Daniel shook his head. “I’ll work harder and be a better boyfriend, I promise.”

He held onto his bag tightly as if trying to grasp the courage to continue further, “I’ve already thought of this a hundred times hyung. It’s just that I think it’s not working anymore and I’m starting to get tired of this relationship already.”

“No, you’re lying.”

“It’s true, hyung. Everything’s tiring already. I just can’t seem to find the sparks anymore. It’s like trying to tend on a slowly dying flame.”

“Niel….” Seongwoo held his arm, “It’s not bad to try again,,” the elder moved to hold his hand tight, “I walked out yesterday because I wanted to have time to think through what you’ve said. And I realized I can’t just throw away those years we’ve been together. I knew you and I clicked the first time we met and I know you still have it in you to love me again.”

“We can mend this, Niel..”, his eyes pleaded ruefully in the midst of trying to stop his tears. “Please don’t do this to me…”

“No.” Daniel’s voice was firm as he walked into the elevator before facing Seongwoo, “I don’t love you anymore. Suck it up.” He said in complete annoyance before pressing the close button. It was clear how Seongwoo watched him in agony and surprise.

08/27/2014

Rubbing his eyes, Seongwoo drowned another cup of beer as he laid his head on the table. Everything around him seems to be spinning around. He giggled when he saw two Sungwoons beside him, staring at him with what’s that look? Worry? Pity? He doesn’t know. He doesn’t care.

He forced himself up and grabbed the bottle to pour the drink not minding some of the beer spilling on the sides of his glass.

“Careful, Ong.” Sungwoon chided as he quickly took the bottle from the lithe man’s shaking hold. He pours the drink instead, seeing as to how Seongwoo would just grow even more stubborn if he tries to stop him.

They were outside a convenience store near the university, in thick hoodies and sweatpants watching Seongwoo drink to death. They had to send Jihoon home early just so the kid could have rest, having to tend to Seongwoo yesterday when they were busy with their projects. Seongwoo, on the other hand, being a hardworking and smart kid had finished his projects early, leaving him a huge amount of time which unfortunately, he’s now using to cry over Daniel. Stupid bastard Daniel who left Seongwoo just because he fell out of love quick.

He promises though that this kid will only be like this for a good two days and luckily, today is that second day. Tomorrow, he’s gonna drag Seongwoo’s ass out of his cave and make him forget about that bloke of a puppy who hurt him. 

Jaehwan, on the other hand who was sitting beside Seongwoo was looking at him with concern on his face. A happy and drunk Seongwoo was fine, but a miserable drunk Seongwoo was another and he hates Kang Daniel to death because of that. 

“Hyung, I think this is enough. He’s had lots of beer…”

“Beer?” Seongwoo’s face shot up at the word. “I like that! I like beer.” He slurred and pointed at the bottle that Sungwoon placed far away from that.

“Let’s have more beer!” 

“No! No!” 

Horrified, Jaehwan stood up and grabbed the drunk man’s flailing arms and locked them in his hold. Sungwoon palmed his face, tired of what was happening, as much as he wants to lay down and get a beauty sleep, he couldn’t help but worry over Seongwoo, the happy pill of their little group who’s now the one who needs to smile.

“What do you mean?” Seongwoo replied, on the verge of crying. “I want to forget the pain, Jjaeni, can’t you let me? Hmm?”

Jaehwan shook his head, he was about to reprimand Seongwoo for spending two days drunk , devastated and not taking care of himself when Sungwoon stopped him. “Just let him. Today’s the last day I’m gonna let him cry out his broken heart. Tomorrow, we’re going to call our friends and entertain him for a good three days to make him forget about Daniel for awhile…”

“Daniel?” Seongwoo stilled and looked around. “Where’s Daniel? Is he coming back to me?” 

It hurts Sungwoon and Jaehwan to see their friend in that drunk state. Seongwoo never thought bad about Daniel even once, even though the younger broke up with him, he still refused to believe that it was because the other fell out of love. Seongwoo had claimed every night that Daniel left because he was being a burden, that his flaws were too many that Daniel had a hard time. Seongwoo was just too crazy in love that he was actually even willing to accept him back in his life anytime as long as Daniel tells him.

“He’s not here.” Jaehwan croaked, pained for his best friend who downed another glass. He glanced at Sungwoon who was now massaging his forehead.

“Seriously, hyung, Seongwoo-hyung, like this,” he gestured his best friend “Is not something I expected. I’d rather it’d be me crying over my crush than him crying over his break-up!”

Sungwoon nodded. “I actually thought they’d be the endgame or at least they’d last a bit more longer… I can’t believe Daniel did that but maybe he has his reasons too.” He mumbled staring at Seongwoo who was starting to cry silently, he absentmindedly reached out to rub the weeping man’s hair. “I just don’t like the way he surprised Seongwoo like that in the middle of his birthday and how he treated him harshly the next day… Seongwoo didn’t even do anything wrong.” He added remembering how Seongwoo came knocking on his door, early in the morning, told him everything, and cried himself to sleep.

“What a bastard.” Jaehwan gritted as he hit the table with his fists. Before he could even start ranting, Seongwoo had began to complain about his painful heart and head. 

Jaehwan stood up. “I’ll first grab some soup for him, hyung.” 

“Where are you going, Jjaeni?” Seongwoo whined watching his friend enter the convenience store. He wiped his tears as he turned to Sungwoon who was just sitting there. 

“Hyung, I’m drunk, right?”

Sungwoon hummed. “Yes, you are..”

What Seongwoo said next surprised Sungwoon. 

_“Then why is it still painful, hyung? I thought alcohol helps you go numb, forget the heartache and all. They said it can bring you to temporary oblivion, peace. I thought my heart won’t hurt, even just for a few hours. It’s a hoax, hyung..” He cried as he clutched on his chest, near his heart. “Fuck it. I miss him.”_

“Seongwoo-yah…” The older couldn’t help but pat Seongwoo’s shoulder as tears streamed at his dongsaeng’s face, not liking a single bit of it. Seongwoo had been one of Sungwoon’s closest friends, despite being clumsy and at times, messy, Seongwoo had always been an energetic dongsaeng and a hardworking friend with the kindest and purest heart who is always there to help and seeing him in this helpless situation irks Sungwoon. 

Damn that guy. He thought. 

“I’ll go get you some tissues, okay? Then we’ll wait for Jaehwan and the soup to sober you a little before we head home,” He whispered as he stood up and grabbed his wallet. “Stay here.”

Bobbing his head in agreement, Seongwoo sat in silence and stared at the familiar road at the side of the convenience store. 

There was something about the road calling onto him. As if it was telling him to go and leave. The familiar road had been one of the roads he loved to walk through, together with Daniel because apparently, that road led him to his home.

Minutes later, Seongwoo found himself walking into the dormitory. The guard on duty smiled at him, knowing why he was there. Pretty much everyone knew how he and Daniel were a thing. He entered the elevator and pressed the button for Daniel’s floor before leaning on the metal wall listening to the rumbling gears of the moving box. 

He stumbled out of the elevator and proceeded to Daniel’s room, head spinning and hands holding the walls for him not to fall. 

“Kang Daniel...Kang Daniel! Kang Daniel!!!” He called as he knocked on the door. Seongwoo was tired of everything and all he wanted was to be in Daniel’s arms again. Momentarily, the older forgot about his situation, or more like, he chose to forget that he and the younger had broken up because his heart chose to.

“Seongwoo-hyung?” The door was opened by none other than a sleepy-looking Kang Daniel.

Seongwoo thankfully smiled when he saw the younger looking at him, surprised. He approached the pink-haired man and hugged him, burying his face on the crook of his neck smelling the familiar scent of peaches and mint—home.

“Are you drunk?” Daniel asked not knowing what to do as he stared at the raven-haired man wrapped around him. He couldn’t help but inhale the citrusy scent of Seongwoo’s hair which awakened him that the older was indeed here. For real!

“Hyung, why are you here?” He whispered and tried to remove Seongwoo’s arms around him. “I thought I made it clear to you already. Please don’t make me say those words again. You shouldn’t do this to yourself, Ong Seongwoo…”

At the younger’s words, Seongwoo began to tear up, hugging Daniel even tighter as if letting him go was the biggest sin, which he thinks, is actually true. “I can’t, Niel,” he sobbed and pressed himself even closer as possible. “I can’t break up with you. You’re a huge part of my life and I can’t live without you. Please…No… Let’s make this work again, Niel.”

Seongwoo’s sobs filled the hushed hall as he begged Daniel repeatedly telling him he’d do anything. Daniel had to cradle the raven-haired man in his arms, hushing and patting his back while whispering his apology, heart heavy at the sight of his supposedly bright and smiling hyung. 

The two hugged each other until Daniel felt Seongwoo’s steady breath on his neck. He looked down and caught a glimpse of the older’s tearstained face, his heart began clenching at the sight. Daniel even had to remove one hand to wipe the tears off Seongwoo’s beautiful face. Probably sensing his warmth, Seongwoo sighed and huddled nearer.

“Seongwoo?!”

Daniel bit his lip when he saw Sungwoon and Jaehwan arrive, the older blinked at him in a mixture of surprise and was that anger? He looked down at Seongwoo before gulping seeing how they were both splayed on his apartment’s doorway. 

“Hyung.” 

“Daniel.” Sungwoon curtly nodded but before he could make a step, Jaehwan had crouched to grab Seongwoo out of his hold, glaring at him in the process.

Daniel squeezed the raven-haired man before letting him go. Daniel watched as Sungwoon knelt down to carry Seongwoo on his back and the three left Daniel without a word.

As he followed Seongwoo’s back with his eyes, Daniel clutched his hand when he remembered the comfortable feeling of having Seongwoo in his arms and as if the sky could see through the deepest emotions he kept locked up in his heart, the stars began to hide themselves behind thick clouds.

It was about to rain.

09/03/2014

A week later, Daniel was cooped up in his dorm room, packing his clothes and stuff for his transfer to a certain university in Seoul. He was mindlessly dumping his things inside his luggage, his other hand brushing Rooney’s fur as he took his clothes and left behind Seongwoo’s. However, in the midst of collecting his caps, what caught his attention was a certain black cap that he surely didn’t own. 

Daniel pursed his lips as he stared at the rings, absentmindedly brushing the cold metals attached to the side of the cap. It was one of Seongwoo’s favorite caps. The older being a lover of the color black, had tons of black clothes and accessories and this cap, happened to be Daniel’s birthday gift to him a year ago.

He remembers hopelessly strolling and checking all the boutiques at the mall to find a good gift for his beloved hyung when this cap caught his attention. Just a look at it and Daniel knew that Seongwoo would love it and that he’d look even more good wearing it. He bought it together with a huge round cake decorated with the words “Happy Birthday Seongwoo-hyung! I love you!” on top.

He clearly recalled Seongwoo’s surprised face as he entered Daniel’s dorm, the way his jaw dropped when Daniel approached him with the cake, candles lit and the present hanging in his arm. He could clearly remember the beautiful, heart-stopping smile that graced his hyung’s perfect face and the feeling of love that emanated between the two of them. Seongwoo jumped at him back then and peppered his face with kisses which eventually ended in another mind-blowing making love, with the cake left untouched and the chicken and beer presented on the table, forgotten.

A knock on the door shakes Daniel out of his thoughts. Letting go of the cap in a daze, the young man accompanied by Rooney stood up and walked towards the door of his apartment, opened it, only to see Kim Jaehwan, Seongwoo’s best friend who was staring at him with an obvious glint of anger in his eyes.

Daniel flinched when the mandu-faced man pulled on his collar angrily, eyes ready to fight and nose flaring, “How dare you!” Jaehwan roared as he shook Daniel by the collar. “What the fuck did Seongwoo do for you to break up with him!”

Holding Jaehwan’s wrist, Daniel groaned, “It’s none of your business!” He replied, annoyed by his sudden attack clearly disregarding what he just said. 

For a mandu-faced, a little bit chubby man, Jaehwan was surely strong enough, indeed, he did not expect this at all.

“It is my business, you fucktard!” He hollered. “I am Seongwoo’s best friend and I am not his best friend for nothing!” With this, Jaehwan curled his fists, making the shirt lock up tighter on Daniel’s neck. He had to gasp for air as he tried to remove the furious man’s hold on him. 

“I don’t love him anymore! What’s so difficult with that!” Before he could even fight back, Daniel was tackled to the ground with an even more furious Jaehwan. He even noticed how Rooney watched him from the sidelines, gracefully jumping on the sofa as her eyes studied them with interest.

If only this cat of his can help him…

“HOLY SHIT! YA! YA! Jaehwan-hyung stop it!”

Daniel turned to the new-comer whose hands were now busy tugging Jaehwan off of him and there he saw another of Seongwoo’s favorite dongsaeng and close friend in the university, Park Jihoon. 

“Get him off me, Jihoon!” Daniel exclaimed.

Once he was released, the two stood up with Daniel fixing the crumpled collar of his shirt and Jaehwan huffing, Jihoon turned to Jaehwan and held him in the arm. “Hyung, hyung, we’re not here for that.” He whispered but Daniel could clearly hear it in the silence of his room. 

He wonders why the two are here right now, one with a killing intent and one trying to save him. 

It was just so weird.

As the two glared at one another, Jihoon glanced at Daniel before bowing his head cutting him off from mentally strangling Kim Jaehwan. “I’m sorry for the sudden intrusion, hyung.” 

“You have nothing to say sorry for, Jihoon-ah.” Jaehwan rolled his eyes. “That guy deserves a good beating for hurting Seongwoo-hyung.”

Daniel on the other hand, eyed the back pack that Jihoon was holding. Clearing his throat, completely disregarding Jaehwan’s stinging reply, he faced Jihoon, “So, what brings you here?”

Daniel felt a sense of discomfort knowing two of Seongwoo’s friends were there in front of him for God knows what reason. Among all of his friends, only Jaehwan and probably, Seongwoo,himself, harbored feelings of anger for Daniel, judging from how Jihoon seemed calm and Sungwoon who hardly even glanced at him when he fetched Seongwoo in his dorm days ago.

The two who were awkwardly standing near the door stared at each other as if having a mental fight on who was going to talk to him. In the end, Jihoon gave up and decided to be the one to answer Daniel because Jaehwan was still on the edge of tackling Daniel into the ground—no—probably, into a grave judging from his glowering face.

“We were kind of told by Sungwoon-hyung to get Seongwoo-hyung’s stuff which he left here when in case he spends the night?” The youngest wasn’t sure himself but Daniel clearly understood what he was trying to say. 

Daniel slightly wondered how Seongwoo was coping up right now. The last time he saw him was four days ago when he showed up in his dorm at midnight, drunk as hell. Eyes streaming with tears and a heartbroken, look of hurt splashed on his face. 

Just the thought of it renders Daniel weak. If he had stared longer, his heart would’ve broke and buried itself on the ground. Luckily, Sungwoon and Jaehwan knew that he was headed there and was able to get him just in time before he fainted in Daniel’s arms.

He shook his head.

“Sure. Follow me.” He said trying not to show his disappointment as he walked back into his room, leaving the two to follow. He really didn’t know what he was disappointed of, was it them getting Seongwoo’s stuff or was it Seongwoo himself who surely didn’t want to see him, but he threw it at the back of his head.

In the next few minutes, Daniel returned to squatting on the floor as he resumed dumping his clothes in his luggage, Jihoon had the bag he held awhile ago on Daniel’s desk as he carefully folded Seongwoo’s clothes which were on Daniel’s cabinet while Jaehwan stood at the corner, glaring daggers at Daniel, ready to pounce once he says something wrong about his best friend.

“You’re leaving too, hyung?” Jihoon asked breaking the awkward tension in the air. The truth was, Daniel was pretty much close with the two when he and Seongwoo were still dating. Jaehwan, contrary to his attitude now, was very funny, naïve and annoying. It’s just that he’s not sitting well with the fact that Daniel broke up with his best friend.

Daniel nodded at the ever kind Jihoon. “Yeah,” he watched Rooney scamper towards his bed before returning to his job. “Transferring to a university in Seoul…”

“Oh? Like Jaehwan-hyung, then.”

“Is that why you broke up with him?”

Daniel looked up at the two who spoke together. 

“You’re moving to Seoul?”

“Tell me.”

Freeze. 

This time Jaehwan was already prepared to pounce at him.

“Uh, yes and no…” Daniel finally mumbled. “I told you, it’s just not right anymore—-“

“WHY YOU——“

“All done, Jaehwan-hyung!” Jihoon literally screamed, eyes widening as he extended his hand to stop Jaehwan from advancing towards Daniel.

If this were a normal day where Seongwoo is still his boyfriend, he would’ve chuckled at the look of Jaehwan’s face right now. Frowning instead, he thought of why having Seongwoo as his boyfriend was considered normal or was he just used to it?

The owner of the room stood up hesitantly eyeing Jaehwan at the corner of his guy in case he’d suddenly attack him again.. “You guys going?”

“Oh, wait…” Jihoon’s head stared at the item placed near Daniel’s luggage. Following his gaze, the blonde did the same. “Isn’t this Seongwu-hyung’s cap?” Jihoon bent down to grab the piece of item only to be stopped by Daniel.

The younger looked at him with a questioning look.

_“No,” Daniel whispered. “T-that’s actually mine…” he lied as he grabbed the cap and held it tightly. He looked up and gave him a tight smile but Jihoon was studying him. His stare trying to analyze the depths of Daniel the way Seongwoo did when he was trying to understand all of his Calculus formula. Seongwoo and Jihoon were clearly friends, clicking in all the right places, they can also pass as brothers being too similar with each other in more ways than one._

He thought Jihoon was gonna comment about him lying however, the younger merely shrugged his shoulders, a knowing look on his face.. “If you say so,” he turned to Jaehwan and nodded, “Let’s go, hyung. We still have to drop this to Seongwoo-hyung’s apartment, right?”

Daniel bit his lower lip as he followed the two out of the door, Jihoon walked away, clearly done with his mission, but then, before he could even hold the door, Jaehwan turned whirled back and faced him. “I’m telling you this, if my best friend changes for good, I’ll never let you near him again.”

“What do you mean?” Daniel’s brows furrowed.

“It’s none of your business starting from the day you broke-up with him.”, he sneered before turning back to follow Jihoon leaving Daniel standing on the door.

08/21/2020

A loud sigh echoed inside Daniel’s cubicle as he leaned on his chair and massaged his head. It was another busy day at work and Daniel was utterly tired typing and staring at the screen having to go to work early just to finish a powerpoint for their upcoming meeting and just about a minute ago, his girlfriend, now ex-girlfriend, broke up with him for not having time to take her to the mall for shopping.

Daniel was absolutely pissed and tired as fuck that all he wanted to do was head home and bury himself in his sheets.

“Coffee?”

Startled looked up to see Jaehwan looking at him seriously. Beside him was one of their co-workers, Lee Daehwi and Park Woojin who were expectantly waiting for his reply. 

“Pass. I’ve had three already.” He frowned and glanced at the empty cups beside him. Jaehwan shrugged while the two beside him nodded in understanding.

“Bad day, huh…” He hummed in agreement. 

For the past four years, Daniel met Jaehwan once again in Seoul when both of them entered the same university and the same department. 

Being entirely new and foreign in the big city, the two who spent more than half of their lifetime in Busan had to stick together, intimidated and afraid of what’s waiting for them in Seoul. They had to throw away the huge resentment they had to keep up with the life in the busy city.

This led to their ceasefire agreement where he and Jaehwan were to be friends slash enemies (when the conversation is about Seongwoo which rarely happens, just when Jaehwan remembers how he was an asshole, thank you very much). Daniel had to bite his tongue most of the time just so Jaehwan wouldn’t smack or tackle him to his grave.

“Broke up with my girlfriend,” he grumbled as he grabbed the plastic cups and threw them on the trash bin, “She’s been very demanding lately.” He added recalling how his ex stayed in his unit and waited for him to come home just to drag him to the nearest shopping mall. He was dead tired, he hadn’t even had dinner yet and all she wanted was for Daniel to accompany her there and bring her bags and use his money?

The three curiously leaned on the cubicle divider and watched as Daniel began typing once again. Daehwi who had been eyeing him frowned. “Shouldn’t you be very sad, hyung?”

_I am actually very relieved. Daniel thought._

“He’s always like that,” Jaehwan interrupts rolling his eyes. “He was even like that with my best friend Three Stars. And imagine,” Daniel wanted to cover his face when his friend (almost gonna turn into an enemy if he continues this), started the rarest conversation, you know what it means. “This idiot broke up with him, acted like nothing because he thought he lost the sparks, the damn sparks! Only to find out a few months later about his impending doom!”

“Shut up.” He groaned, embarrassed as he rubbed his beet red ears while his other hand continued typing. He had accidentally confessed this to Jaehwan on their first few months here in Seoul over several bottles of soju he drank after missing home.

One thing he and Jaehwan had agreed on was to never mention the name Seongwoo to Daehwi and Woojin. Often times, when Jaehwan disses him in front of the two, he uses the name “bestfriend”, “Mr. Ex” and “Three Stars” while telling the whole story and to Daniel’s annoyance, this has happened a lot of times already.

Woojin snorted. “I’ll never get tired of listening to hyung’s dim-wittedness.” To which Daniel responded with a glare. 

Whatever Jaehwan said about his feelings and Seongwoo, Daniel knew he was a hundred percent right. Damn it.

“Then why didn’t you go back to Mr. Ex then?” Daehwi asked. 

For a maknae like him, Daehwi sure has a knack for being mature, sharp and straightforward at times. It’s sometimes stressful when your under his curious, scrutinizing gaze because every word he spits just hits a homerun. 

“Why prolong the agony to years?”

“It’s ‘coz he moved to Seoul already, remember?” Jaehwan inserted as he flipped his now empty cup in his hold. “And Three Stars has cut off all ties with him.”

Daehwi pointed as he glanced at Jaehwan. “You can be considered a tie though? Yet he didn’t even cut you off.” 

“That’s because I’m his best friend! We often contact each other and other than that I’m too batshit scared to mention Daniel because Three Stars is just too different now! If I weren’t close to him before, I wouldn’t even believe he’s like that now!” Jaehwan confessed, wide-eyed.

Daniel didn’t really understand what Jaehwan was talking about, partly because he usually backs out when he starts to mention Seongwoo and at the same time he’s also decided to try and forget him by going through m a rollercoaster of flings to look for that spark instead of feeling the loneliness which according to Jaehwan was a very dumb idea and that he hates him even more. 

Well, likewise. He hates him too for being the noisiest, harshest reminder of his stupid decision of leaving Seongwoo.

“Clock’s on twelve though. Let’s have lunch, hyungs.” Woojin chimes in. The three who were oblivious glanced at their own watches in surprise, eyes widening, especially Daniel and without any further ado, he stood up, grabbed his coat and rubbed his belly as he stretched his arm.

“Let’s go. I want to grab the special dish today,” he mumbled as they walked towards the elevator.

Jaehwan smacked Daniel’s back hard causing him to lurch forward before raising his closed fists, “Pork trotters, here we come!!!” Woojin and Daehwi were already waiting for them by the elevator. Groaning, he followed them while rubbing his back.

The four who were starving marched in the cafeteria to grab their respective lunches with Daniel grabbing the most amount of food. 

As they settled down, Daehwi couldn’t help but call out on Daniel who was munching huge bites of pork continuously, as if he didn’t mind if he can’t breathe as long as he can stuff his stomach. 

“Hyung, you’re eating a lot again. Be careful, we still have an hour! Eat slowly!” he scolded while Daniel merely chuckled and patted Jaehwan loudly at the back.

Jaehwan who was eating greedily like him fell into a coughing fit as he continued slapping him at the back. “You too. Eat slowly.” He uttered. Woojin who saw them simply chuckled and took another bite of his lunch. 

Daehwi has always acted as the smartest responsible maknae among the four of them while Woojin has always been the quiet but frisky one. Daniel could still remember how they first met, when he and Jaehwan were memorizing their answers for the interview in the company, Daehwi had marched in and told them that the questions weren’t the ones the interviewers would ask bringing them in a panicking fit. He could remember Woojin’s wide eyes when he approached them and shyly asked Daehwi what they should prepare for.

“Did you see the boss’s son and his friends?”

The four men looked up when they heard a few employees talking at a nearby table. As if on cue, Daniel turned to Daehwi, his mouth agape to ask but the younger raised his hand to stop him. Daniel could see the gears in his head turning and winding, sorting out the answer to his unsaid question. When it comes to unheard news and information, Daehwi will always be their go-to person.

“I think that’s because of the Chairman’s good looking son, hyung,” Daehwi mumbled after a few moments of silence, “He’s going to be transferred in our department for training since he wants to start with the basic office works to know more about the company before proceeding to the demanding and burdening jobs.”

“Why won’t he just sit in position directly?” Jaehwan scrunched his nose as he took meat from Daniel’s plate. Daniel in return slapped his hand away.

“Chairman is still alive and the son just turned 19, you know? I also heard he’s moving with a few friends of his, a special request, just so he’d be able to adjust easily and be comfortable, heard he’s really the shy-type and a total newbie.” 

“Hmm. As expected of a chaebol.” Jaehwan hummed as he took a mouthful of kimchi. 

Daniel merely nodded and continued to eat when Daehwi suddenly jumped in his seat surprising him and Jaehwan. Daniel had to wave his chopsticks in an attempt to save the falling meat on the table but eventually failed, the young man eyed the fallen blessing sadly. Jaehwan was unlucky either as he choked on his rice, Woojin had to reach over the table and smack his back repeatedly.

“Why?” Woojin asked the youngest as he rubbed Jaehwan’s back.

“Yah, Lee Daehwi, are you trying to kill us?” Jaehwan managed to say in the midst of his mouth full of food. But Daehwi was too busy gawking to even mind him. 

“I’m sorry, hyung. But I think the chairman’s son is here.”

Daniel shook his head and continued to eat, for him, food will always be his topmost priority, not some young handsome but clueless chaebol. 

“Woojinnie?”

All four of them looked up at the sound of a very familiar voice, Daniel was sure he had heard before. He watched Jaehwan’s eyes widen as he saw an approaching figure at the corner of his eyes. Woojin on the other hand smiled and gave the man a wave.

“Jihoon-ah,” the snaggle-toothed man beamed. “Why are you here? Weren’t you busy with your paperworks upstairs? I thought you had to file those reports?”

The three men were left dumbfounded, most especially Jaehwan who’s eyes were as wide as saucers, Daniel on the other hand was too surprised to even close his mouth. Only Daehwi had the guts to speak up as he was pretty much clueless of the past that links them.

He only knew their names, not the way they looked. Woojin, too. But from the looks of it, he only knows Jihoon.

“Woojin-hyung, that’s the guy you’ve been secretly hiding from us?!” 

“You’re dating?!”

“Why are you here, Park Jihoon?!”

The three blurted simultaneously, rendering the couple silent as they flushed. 

Woojin rubbed the back of his neck and smiled shyly, glancing at Jihoon. “We’ve been dating for about two weeks. We met a month ago.” He mumbled as he reached out to pull Jihoon beside him. Jihoon grinned and wrapped an arm around the red-head’s shoulder who blushed in return.

“I was transferred here from the Busan branch, Jaehwan hyung and for your information, I’ve told you about this, way before through our video calls, yet you were too busy drunk panicking because you’re 26 but still boyfriend-less.” He shrugged. “Tried to tell you but Woojinnie and I decided to just keep our relationship a secret because this cutie was too shy because you’d surely tease him a lot.”

Woojin giggled when Jihoon pinched his cheek. Daehwi made a face at the sight while Daniel gawked.

“But it’s not a secret anymore?” He blurted absentmindedly, his thoughts flying to the hidden part of his mind that he’d refuse to open at such a time where he wasn’t alone.

Unfortunately, it was quicker than he thought as an image of a brown chestnut haired man popped in his mind. Without noticing, Daniel fixed his blonde hair properly, a telltale sign that he was nervous. He didn’t know why though.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Woojin chuckled. 

“Is—“ Jaehwan glanced at Daniel before proceeding, “Is hyung here too?” He asked cautiously as if he was afraid Daniel would combust. 

Too late though, Daniel’s brain was whirling already, his thoughts haywire and nerves tingling.

Jihoon blinked and nodded, looking at Daniel too. 

“You have other friends too—uh, how should I call you?”

“Jihoon-hyung is fine.”

“Jihoon-hyung? Why don’t you bring them to our table!”, Daehwi brightly suggested, as if he just said the best idea ever. 

Damn.

Before Daniel and Jaehwan could even protest, a couple of gasps erupted from surrounding tables startling the men. They were quick enough, however, to turn towards the subject of the squeals and murmurs that began in the company cafeteria.

And there in the entrance of the cafeteria stood three tall handsome, dashing men. 

The three walked in as if they were in a runway. The tallest who had a gummy smile, walked with confident strides as if he owned the whole place. The second one had a small smile playing at the corner of his lips as his fox-like eyes scanned the whole area, meanwhile the third one who seemed like the least approachable among the three, had no expressions on his face, accentuating his sharp sculpture-like features and his extreme model physique.

“Woah…”

“Are they angels?”

“That cute guy is so tall!”

“Man, that guy looks so kind and regal. Like an heir.”

“I think I’m falling for that guy who looks like a statue carved perfectly by the gods. Thank you gods, for bringing him down to bless us.”

Jihoon looked at Jaehwan panicking as they saw how Daniel stared at the newcomers, his face growing pale and his mouth agape. 

Among the three guys was Ong Seongwoo in all his ethereal glory. 

Daniel watched, unable to form a word, as Seongwoo’s thin lips parted before he turned to the fox-like guy beside him. 

His mind was a jumbled mess, warning bells filling his ears but at the same time, he was surprised at how much the older changed. His now jet black hair slicked up and his lean physique relaxed as he glanced around, uninterested with the people gawking at him. 

It felt like someone smacked him right in the head when the tall guy pointed their direction. 

His eyes widened as the three headed their way.

“Damn, Park Jihoon, why are they going here?” Jaehwan lowly shrieked in sheer panic as he saw Daniel grow completely still as if he’s turned into stone. 

Jihoon half laughed, as if his voice was caught in his throat, “T-they know me, hyung?”

Daehwi frowned and studied the three hyungs beside him, “Are they your friends, Jihoon-hyung?”

Before he could even answer, Jihoon was pulled back into the arms of the tallest among the newcomers. Woojin visibly furrowed his brows as he watched the gummy-smiled boy hug Jihoon sideways.

Jihoon wiggled, trying to shrug off his long arms. “Guanlin, stop hugging me.” 

“But why not? I missed you, Jihoon-hyung!”, the seemingly foreign guy retorted as he smiled widely. The way he spoke made it clear that he wasn’t that good at speaking their language..

“You saw me minutes ago.”

The boy shook his head, “No. It feels like hours.”

The fox-like guy tapped the two with an eye catching smile on his face. “Okay, stop now Mr. Guanlin. We’re in front of other people who are looking at us right now—-“

The man named Guanlin shook his head and tightened his hold on Jihoon, “It’s not my fault, Minhyun-hyung!” 

“Guanlin, let go!”

The four men on the table were staring at the newcomers as if they were some high quality art pieces drawn by the Gods, except Daniel who was probably still out of the world and somewhere in space.

“Uhh, do—-do you guys want to sit down?” Daehwi intervened when he realized he was too surprised seeing the up close visuals of the men arguing in front of him. “I’m Daehwi. This is Daniel-hyung, Jaehwan-hyung and uh Woojin-hyung, uhm, Jihoon-hyung’s boyfriend.”

Woojin looked at the arm wrapped around Jihoon, “Hello.”

Guanlin snorted. “Hey man.” He said, as he finally removed his hands from the struggling Jihoon. Guanlin stepped back at the sight of a serious looking Woojin.

“Seongwoo-hyung.” Jaehwan laughed awkwardly as he stood up to wrap his arms around Seongwoo who now got his attention. The older merely tapped his back .

Daehwi gawked. “You know him, hyung?”

“Uhh.” Jaehwan looked back and forth at the two groups.

Jihoon immediately comes to the rescue, “Why don’t you guys introduce yourselves?”, he asked the three. Guanlin enthusiastically nodded, while the guy Minhyun smiled. Seongwoo on the other hand remained silent, face still void of any emotions. 

“Hello everyone, I’m Lai Guanlin. I’m still a chick employee, please take care of me.” He said which made Woojin snort and Jaehwan try to stop his bubbling laugh.

Minhyun patted the big boy while chuckling, “I’m Hwang Minhyun. Caretakers of these two kids.”, he added pointing at Jihoon and Guanlin.

“I’m not a kid!” Jihoon and Guanlin complained adamantly in sync.

Before the two could even start calling out jinxes, Minhyun grabbed Seongwoo by the shoulder and pulled him up front which caught Daniel’s attention. The younger man had been frozen for ages, but the sight of an arm wrapped around Seongwoo’s shoulder had been enough to pull him up from his sea of thoughts.

“Introduce yourself, prince.”, he grinned in adoration watching Seongwoo’s brows furrow. Daniel openly gaped at the sight.

Seongwoo shrugged off his hand before bowing slightly. “Hello, I’m Ong Seongwoo.” 

“Jaehwan’s bestfriend.” Jaehwan added proudly.

“Woah! How’d you and Jaehwan- hyung become bestfriends when you guys look to different??” Daehwi chuckled then froze.

“Wait. What? Bestfriend??” Daehwi paused dramatically, his eyes widening in the process as he suddenly looked Seongwoo’s face and then at Daniel who instinctively jumped in his seat. Clearly, quick-witted Daehwi is the scariest among all. “You mean to say you’re D——-“

Daniel could finally see the information clicking in the right places at the younger’s head, despite the others watching them curiously.

“Yes!!!” Jaehwan practically shouted covering Daehwi’s mouth before he could even say anything. “He is my bestfriend!” 

Daniel sat uncomfortably as his eyes darted from Daehwi and Jaehwan who were bickering, the silent observing Jihoon, the three oblivious men and Seongwoo who was just standing there.

As if Seongwoo had sensed his distress, Daniel grew shaky when the older man glanced at him with cold nonchalant eyes. However, it didn’t even last more than a few seconds since Minhyun had suddenly pinched the other’s cheek causing Seongwoo to groan and slap his hand away.

“Now. Now. Stop being an ice prince and at least smile. We’re trying to make friends with them.”, he scolded Seongwoo as if it was a pretty normal occurrence among the two. 

Seongwoo rubbed his cheek and glared at Minhyun before mumbling a low, “You’re so annoying.” Before turning back and heading towards the line to get his food.

Minhyun looked at them apologetically, “I’m sorry. That kid is also a handful at times.”

Daniel gazed at the older as he walked off like a model, “Has he always been like that?”, he sighed shakily as he turned to look at Minhyun who was now pursing his lips.

“Yeah.”, the other replied. “Normally, he just stays quiet and serious though. But I assure you, he’s kind. He just, doesn’t like others to think that he is. And he rarely smiles though.” Minhyun tapped his chin, “If you get to make him smile, that’d be worth diamonds.” He winked.

“Wow. I feel like I’ve been demoted from my bestfriend status.” Jaehwan rolled his eyes.

“He’s born with ice.” Guanlin pouted as if he too was slightly scared of Seongwoo, “but he‘s actually a caring hyung, he has his own little ways. Just a bit harsh?”

Daniel frowned as he toyed with the food on his plate. He felt like he wasn’t hungry anymore as his thoughts ran back to the memories of how Seongwoo was a cute, bright, friendly and funny man who always adorned a smile on his face.  
To be honest, the Seongwoo he saw right now was an utter complete opposite of the Seongwoo he loves. From the way he looks up to the way he acts. Everything changed and Daniel just wants to smack his head, go inside his room and cry.

Because…

Seongwoo’s galaxy eyes that used to shine so bright, were now empty. Apathetic and wintry.

And Daniel knows why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reaching here!
> 
> Finally. I’ve always wanted to write a fic about Ongniel as exes and here it is! Now, why did Daniel fell out of love? What do you think happened to Seongwoo days/months after their break-up? Do you think Daniel deserved that treatment from Seongwoo? Why did Seongwoo change?
> 
> +more tags for next chap too!!
> 
> Let’s find out soon, okay?


	2. clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I look at you and smile, remembering our memories from before like a lovesick fool that I am.
> 
> Looking at you now, I guess it’s too late...but I still love you.

“You’re drooling.”

Daniel snapped out of his thoughts as he brought a hand to wipe his lips only to come in contact with nothing wet.

“Just kidding.” Jaehwan chuckled as he continued typing on his phone. “You’ve been staring at your computer for minutes. Are you not feeling good?”

Yes

Daniel sighed before he leaned back on his seat to massage his temples. Just the thought of him sends him the chills. “I’m fine,” he managed to utter even if he knows deep inside that he’s not.

They were already in their last hour for work. Jaehwan who had transferred beside him after being bored was sneakily texting his friend slash secret crush Sewoon, who has been busy writing songs for a certain K-POP boy group, Daniel doesn’t really know, nor care. Daniel, on the other hand, was just playing with his pen, mind too preoccupied to even be focused. The two who finished early were left with no choice but to wait for their time to leave.

“If I were you, I’d really stop thinking that Minhyun-hyung and Seongwoo-hyung are a thing,” Jaehwan nudged him in the arm “You’re just gonna make yourself regret even more.” 

“I’m not thinking about that,” he grumbled as he grabbed a pen and began scribbling on an empty piece of paper. 

The truth was, Daniel didn’t enjoy the rest of his lunch. Not when his ex-boyfriend was sitting on the same table as him, with his ‘friend’ Minhyun treating him like he’s some treasure he adores. Daniel felt annoyed, heart-broken and sad, it was utterly frustrating. It was hard to act normal under such circumstances, knowing how he harshly broke up with Seongwoo years ago. 

However, it seemed like the older totally didn’t care anymore. Seongwoo merely remained quiet all throughout lunch time with only Jaehwan, Daehwi, Jihoon and Minhyun speaking a lot. Often, Daehwi turned to him and tried to ask a few questions only to get short clipped answers instead. Daniel, meanwhile, felt like it was the longest lunch time he’d ever had in his whole life and he wasn’t even hungry anymore, that all he wants was to leave and sleep to escape the awkward situation and probably think over what happened before and then maybe cry. He doesn’t really cry though, but he thinks…. He thinks Seongwoo can make him cry any instant.

Seongwoo’s silent and cold demeanor makes it worse.

“I’m just really, “ he paused, trying to identify the right word, at the same time process what he’s really feeling as of the moment. “Bothered.”

“About what? Seeing Seongwoo-hyung?” Jaehwan asked, turning to him a bit with interest. “Why? You still love him, right?”

“Shush! Shush!” He interjected at the same time checking their vicinity only to see the other employees too busy typing and chatting too, obviously giddy to go home after a long tiring day. 

“What?” Jaehwan chuckled as he clicked the sent button, smiling seeing how Sewoon replied to him quickly. “That’s true! What can you do about that? For now, I think nothing.” 

Daniel sighed. 

Jaehwan watched with amusement as a pout began to form on his lips, eyes turning like that of a scolded samoyed. 

If Jaehwan’s words were really true, which is a bit, kind of true in Daniel’s perspective seeing as to how Seongwoo didn’t even regard him, then, regret is probably enjoying Daniel as its most relished dinner.

He scratched the back of his head and loosened his tie, hesitating. “But I’m just really curious, Jae.” Daniel glanced at Jaehwan slightly, his voice going lower, “Why does hyung seem very different?” he asked.

Daniel tried to look back at the memories he had with Seongwoo, only to see the warm smile the older always carried every time he looked at him in the eyes. Never had he seen him grow cold and serious. Even before, the older had always been a total chatterbox and a comical, playful, witty man. The vivid memory of his seal-like smile, his twinkling eyes and the soft look he had was totally in contrast to the Seongwoo right now who was devoid of emotions.

“So you’re finally willing to hear it, huh?” Jaehwan sighed as he turned to give his full attention to Daniel, placing his phone on the table.

For the past years, Daniel had always evaded topics about Seongwoo. He was afraid to know how the older had coped up when they broke up, how he’s not in his life anymore and just anything about Seongwoo. Despite being friends with Jaehwan, he busied himself with flings and short term relationships, jumping from men and women who he thinks he can try to explore with.

More so, Daniel tried his best to forget and to just move on with the present, burying his true feelings deep inside the chambers of his heart.

But apparently, there’s no way the name Seongwoo can be buried. No matter how hard he tries. Just the thought of his name emanates hidden flashbacks of pure happiness and true love, the fluttering feelings he tried so hard to bury six feet underground would immediately resurface. 

At times, Daniel questioned the decisions he made back in those days where everything was supposed to be perfect. The way Seongwoo had given him everything that he could, despite his flaws and imperfection, he never failed to be the perfect boyfriend, Daniel has ever had. In fact, it was Daniel who lacked. He was too complacent, thinking he’d already done his part to make their relationship work when he could’ve given more. He didn’t even try to fix their relationship.

His dumb self actually thought he fell out of love, when in fact, every time he sees the older, he falls even harder, deeper. 

And here he is right now, hailed as curiosity’s number one victim.

Jaehwan scrunched his nose as he noticed Daniel’s gloomy aura. “As what I’ve remembered, “ he began as he leaned on the back of his hand. “He locked himself in his apartment for a week when he found out that you left.” 

What?

“I’m not gonna lie, you really have to know this.” Daniel gulped at the sight of Jaehwan shaking his head. “ I was about to throw a farewell party before leaving for Seoul back then. I chatted Seongwoo-hyung if I’d have to fetch him in his dorm and received no reply which made me feel uncomfortable.”

“ You broke up with him.” Daniel winced. “So of course, I knew he wasn’t in the best condition, emotionally and probably, mentally, Sungwoon-hyung was a busy senior, Jihoonie had been struggling to adjust with the new university and I was busy packing up which left Seongwoo-hyung to himself.”

“But we visited him. We kept checking up on him through texts, and at times, Jihoonie, Sungwoon-hyung and I take turns visiting him to see if he’s eating well and coping up. But that day…. Nothing. I got nothing from him.”

“So I decided to call Sungwoon-hyung for help but he too didn’t saw Seongwoo-hyung in the university. Luckily, Jihoon contacted us, telling us that he wanted to check on Seongwoo-hyung only to find his apartment door locked. He too, asked us if we had seen Seongwoo-hyung.”

Daniel held the pen tight before loosening his hold. His mind slowly taking in Jaehwan’s words as if they were ice shards piercing his now aching heart.

“We had to search the whole university, the places he worked at including the places you’ve had your dates on, thinking Seongwoo-hyung would be there, maybe crying or getting drunk out of his wits. But nothing. There was no Seongwoo-hyung in sight.”

“After debating whether to continue searching, Jihoon told us that we should really just try to open his apartment. That was our last resort. We actually thought no one was there, “ Jaehwan frowned. “Sungwoon-hyung and I decided to open the door with a hairpin so that we could look for hyung because he only gave you the only spare key he had.”

“And we found him, passed out near the kitchen sink.”

“W-what?” The pen dropped on the table and rolled onto the floor with a loud clang. Daniel’s wide eyes turned to Jaehwan who was looking at him sadly.

“You heard me right,” Jaehwan pursed his lips. “He apparently had fever for two days straight, not bothering to tell any of us. We actually thought he just wanted time to get himself together. The three of us constantly texted him but he’d only reply telling us that he was okay. Jihoon couldn’t help it so he decided to go check on him and there.”

“After that, he just woke up as if nothing happened. He acted nonchalant, but Sungwoon-hyung and I knew that something changed with him.” Jaehwan mumbled. “He started to focus even more with his studies, he rarely went out but if we manage to bring him out, he’d always be silent.”

“In the past years, I also noticed how hyung prefers being alone then being surrounded with people. He started to love photography too, he’d often go out on a drive alone without even telling us. We’d just be surprised to see new pictures on his Instagram, the guy rarely has a picture of himself smiling. It’s just so weird,” Jaehwan smiled sadly. “How a funny, energetic man like a hurricane wind became a calm gentle, invisible wind.”

Jaehwan heaved a sigh as he patted Daniel’s back. “I know it’s hard. I was really angry at you too.” He mumbled before looking away. “But now that I know your feelings, that you still love my best friend… I can’t help but pity you.” 

“He’s built up his walls high, Daniel. He’s hard to break now.”, he whispered before finally stretching, as if trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere.

“Aw man. We should really go. I just wanna crash on bed now.”

———

Daniel wasn’t able to sleep. Outside of his curtain-covered window, bright lights twinkled from both the heavens and several households. The whole city was asleep as if it was tired of hearing Daniel’s barrage of regrets and thoughts.

It was midnight yet he had no hope, tossing and turning on his bed, his mind running through the words Jaehwan had told him. 

He was honestly haunted by Seongwoo’s smile, his laughter and galactic eyes. The way he looked at him with such gentleness and love, no one, but Seongwoo can only do. He couldn’t help but reminisce the memories of how the older boy used to radiated warmth and happiness, how every time he talked to people, especially Daniel, he always had this soft smile on his face which was very much endearing to Daniel. 

He loved Seongwoo. He loves him and will continue to do so, for eternity.

Daniel kept thinking of what went inside his brain. Why the hell did he thought he didn’t love him anymore? What he should do right now? And of course, the most complex question his hopeful self can’t fail to ask: Will he get a chance once again?

“Fuck.”

Squinting his eyes, Daniel sat on bed, scratching his hair. He was too preoccupied to even bother noticing that he wasn’t able to sleep. Rooney and his new cat Peter who were on their own beds looked up at him with curiosity.

“My head hurts,” he mumbled as he headed towards the closet to grab a pair of white hoodie and pants. He’s just decided to go out and run or probably visit the 24 hour convenience store nearby or some café, it might somehow help him clear his thoughts and think of ways to deal with Seongwoo. Right, coffee might also help him sleep.

After preparing for himself, he immediately proceeded to the kitchen to grab food for his cats, Rooney and Peter who were now strutting behind him. As he crouched down to put their food, Daniel patiently watched his cats as they purred and scrambled to their bowls, wondering why they were also hungry when they ate a lot for dinner. 

A faint memory of Seongwoo telling him that he was willing to get more cats so they could build a little family, flashed on his mind. 

A frown made it’s way on Daniel’s face as he couldn’t muster the right feelings he wanted to for his situation. Truthfully, he was extremely happy to see the older once again, a part of him thinking this must be his chance to rekindle the flame that he’d extinguished. However, seeing as to how Seongwoo seemed very guarded and aloof, Daniel wants to punch himself in the head for being a jerk way back then.

He didn’t know what to do as of the moment. He couldn’t even come up with a reasonable way to be at least Seongwoo’s friend. He was merely a stranger now, someone whom Seongwoo was once related with but now stripped of any ties. 

It’s painful to think of the possibility that his love for the older will just be kept deep inside him, like a secret, bound to be submerged in the profound seas. However, it’s even more painful, knowing the fact that he once had the greatest love in his arms yet he chose to let go of it. 

He had it.

He had him in his arms, had him on each and every memory of his youth that he could recall, he had him when he confessed how he fell in love with him, he had him on every happy moment he wanted to pin on his brain, he had him telling endless “I love you”s, he had him planning out their future together. 

He had him. 

He had Seongwoo.

Yet he lost him, because of his stupidity.

He should probably really stop thinking too much. At this point, he might go straight out crazy because of these whirling endless thoughts and regrets he couldn’t do anything to correct. 

Damn, the things that Seongwoo could do to his system. 

It’s cataclysmic.. He’s too fatal for his heart and mind. Yet here he was, willing to be destroyed just to be complete again. 

If Seongwoo was the typhoon, Daniel would willingly go through just to see the flowers bloom once again.

Daniel stood up rubbing his face before finally making his way out of his unit after making sure that his cats were settled with their stomachs filled. With his phone and airpods on, he lazily padded along the silent hallway and towards the lift, tiredly scratching his neck as he waited for it to open as he hummed to the song “Night”.

A few seconds later, Daniel entered the elevator only to step back and bump on the slowly closing doors, his eyes widening at the sight of the person inside it and the dangerous move he made. 

As if on cue, a hand reached out to pull him forward by instinct, grabbing him forward and almost bumping into the lean figure of a man who was equally holding his arm by instinct.

_What’s going on inside of my head? I’m thinking of you, I’m thinking of you. Oh you._

“S-seongwoo-hyung…”

_In this moment, it’s not significant, but I’m curious about you. How have you been doing?_

Daniel watched in surprise as Seongwoo stared back at him. The older was wearing loose gray hoodie and sweatpants, as if he too couldn’t sleep, his now long raven hair covering his whole forehead, making him look like a total bad boy, as it made his face look even smaller.

_There’s nothing too special on a night like usual today but…_

Daniel didn’t miss the glint of surprise in his eyes before they were masked with nothing but his gruff expression. When Daniel was finally safe from being squeezed by the elevator doors, the older had let go and stepped back to lean at the cold metal.

The younger stood in awe of Seongwoo in flesh right in front of him.

_This night, when everyone is asleep. My heart, like that day is at the same place again. I just wanna be with you._

“Hyung…” Daniel whispered, still in awe. At some point, Daniel actually thought his mind must’ve been playing with him as he wasn’t able to sleep. He rubbed his eyes. 

Man, not getting enough sleep is already so much tiring, and Daniel wasn’t even able to sleep a wink! He must be hallucinating judging from how the latter seemed to remain unmoving.

“Damn.” He groaned bumping his head on the steel walls. “Is this what I get after staying up the whole night?”

_You know I’m thinking of you…_

Daniel tried to take a glimpse of the older who was still silent and uninterested behind him before turning to lean once again on the walls.

_We back then,_

_Have become so different now._

“Kang Daniel, you idiot! Why the hell are you seeing Seongwoo-hyung this late at night?” He flicked his own forehead and rubbed his eyes. “This is what you get for staying up late!”

Seongwoo watched the younger as if he was out of his mind. He silently observed as the younger kept mumbling to himself about hallucinating and seeing him, and how he was also slightly scolding himself for not getting sleep. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the younger’s next words.

_I keep on thinking of you._

“But was hyung always this pretty? He’s so unearthly, like a god, he’s too way out of my league now.”

_I wonder if we’re not meant for each other._

Blinking his eyes, Seongwoo waited for the elevator doors to open, and once it did, he stood straight and walked out, not even minding to look back and bid goodbye to Daniel who froze.

“Fuck.” He cussed when the elevator almost closed on him. Daniel was too surprised that the Seongwoo he was with inside moved! He actually thought he was simply hallucinating. 

In the silence of the condominium hallways, Daniel’s footsteps echoed loudly as he chased after Seongwoo. The older who probably sensed him following, looked back with no expression on his face which made Daniel stop when he almost bumped the older. Daniel stepped back, face mixed with a couple expressions of surprise, fear and embarrassment for probably looking like a stalker.

Seongwoo glanced at him, eyes splaying no warmth nor friendliness. 

Daniel had to pause, blinking, stunned at his demeanor. This has been the first time he saw the older up close and he couldn’t help but be afraid that the older would hear his loud erratically beating heart. Daniel had to mentally slap himself just so he’d stop gawking at how the older look even more pretty. “I-I’m… I’m about to head to the café.” He whispered as he tried to look at anything but the older’s eyes. Seongwoo, however, remained silent as he proceeded to walk away. 

———

The trip towards the café, which apparently was also Seongwoo’s destination, was short. Seongwoo stood in front of Daniel, staring at the café menu, hand spinning his phone in place.

Daniel though, was too busy taking in the older’s presence. How his short chestnut brown hair had now turned black and are covering his eyebrows, how his hoodie seemed to fit him just fine, unlike before where it was loose, as if he’d been exercising, and how he seemed to look as if he really didn’t care at all with his serious, standoffish vibe.

“One Caramel Macchiato and a slice of Choco Butter Bread.” The older lowly muttered.

Daniel wanted to coo noticing how the older’s much love for sweets had never changed even in the past few years. He could clearly remember how the older liked to eat anything sweet, whatever it was as long as it wasn’t tasteless like water, but then, Daniel was now too busy glaring at the staffs of the café, whom he noticed, were too preoccupied at ogling Seongwoo, silently whispering their compliments and even trying to take pictures of his god-carved statue of a face.

“Excuse me?” Seongwoo suddenly asked capturing Daniel’s attention. Daniel had to stop blatantly scowling at the people who were gawking at his Seongwoo. Apparently, even the cashier seemed to like Seongwoo, judging from the receipt that the older was holding which had a phone number scribbled at the back.

“If— If you feel bored, y-you can contact that…..that…..my number.”, the cashier stuttered. Daniel could here the gasps of the three more staffs who were flocked near the doorway of the staff room. And damn, since it was way past midnight, the café only had a few people, one was a student who looked like he was studying for an exam, and another who was probably waiting for someone.

Sighing, Daniel watched Seongwoo mindlessly grab his pager and leave, heading for the tables, not even bothering to reply to the now flustered cashier. 

Daniel smiled successfully as he stepped forward. “Hi. One iced americano, please.” He said trying to resist the urge to grin like an idiot in front of the embarrassed lady.

Scratching his head as he held his own pager, Daniel debated on whether to sit in front of Seongwoo or not. Instead, he rushed forward to the table in front of the older and froze. Turning back, he pursed his lips before sitting in front of Seongwoo.

“Hi, hyung.” He mumbles at Seongwoo who was now looking at him.

The older merely stared at him for about a minute making Daniel extremely uncomfortable at his never ever changing serious gaze, however, the older’s lips curled down before he leaned back on his seat, legs crossed and a cool look on his face, epitomizing the visuals and stature that of a god, with an eyebrow raised indicating his response to Daniel.

“How have you been?” he asked cautiously as he played with the pager in his hands, spinning it with his fingers. He tried to put a small smile on his face but it came out as a crooked one instead because of the awkward atmosphere he seemed to have made.

Meanwhile, Seongwoo had a distant look in his eyes, a lonely, aloof vibe that Daniel had noticed, he could feel his heart clench at the sight, at how Seongwoo seemed to be the polar opposite of the wild, playful and smiling Seongwoo of the past.

“Fine...” He replied eventually, his tone laced with nothing but pure dismissal as if he was not in the mood to even talk.

The two remained silent, once again. Daniel fumbling with his pager, contemplating whether to ask more or just respect the silence and Seongwoo gazing at the night outside the window.

Taking a deep breath, Daniel decided to start another conversation, “Since when were you working in the company, hyung?”

Seongwoo tilted his head towards his direction for awhile, before looking away, “Few months.”

At least he replies. Daniel thought. 

Before he could even start shooting out his questions, the buzzing sound of their pagers caught their attentions, with Daniel immediately shuffling and almost slipping as he moved from his seat, and Seongwoo breezily moving up.

Daniel couldn’t help but reminisce how the older used to be so clumsy. He remembers having to hold his hand, arm or waist, in fear that the older would get injured which was one of the things Daniel couldn’t bear. He was not complaining about that though especially when Seongwoo would hug him and thank him afterwards.

In a blink of an eye, Seongwoo was back, nonchalantly taking his seat and starting to eat which prodded Daniel to go and get his order.

Later on, the two sat in front of each other with Daniel trying to open a casual conversation and Seongwoo with his clipped replies.

“I heard you transferred from Busan, hyung.”

“Hmm.”

“You were with Jihoon?”

“Yeah..”

“You became friends with Minhyun-hyung and Guanlin?”

“Hmm.”

“Do you live in my condominium as well?”

“….”

“Why did you decide to stay there? It’s pretty, right?

“….”

“You still like Caramel Macchiato?”

“….”

“Are you eating bread?”

“….”

“Do you like Messi——“

“Look.” Seongwoo interjected, his voice low but enough for Daniel to hear, the older placed the fork he was using on top of his now empty plate as he looked at Daniel with his arms crossed and his lips pursed, making it even more thinner. “I have no time for nonsense.” He said roughly as his brows furrowed at Daniel. “I came here to eat. Alone.”

Daniel froze at his sudden statement.

“I-I’m sorry, hyung.”

“And you’re invading my personal space.” Seongwoo added, his voice low but dangerously annoyed. “What I hate the most is having my peaceful day wrecked by someone unimportant.” He spatted ruthlessly as he grabbed his drink. Seongwoo stood up. But before he could even go, Daniel had held unto his wrist tightly. 

“Please don’t go, hyung.”

Seongwoo glanced at him before removing his slackened hold. The older then turned his back and left without any word said. 

Before, Seongwoo could never turn his back on Daniel.

———

Daniel and Jaehwan were walking on their way to the office. With their condos just near, Jaehwan who had called him early in the morning, said he was lazy to drive and opted to walk instead which was pretty much confusing for Daniel. 

Why the hell would you prefer walking when you’re lazy to drive?

He sometimes wonders how Jaehwan’s mind runs.

“I met Seongwoo-hyung two nights ago. We talked.”, he blurted all of a sudden.

Jaehwan spat coffee on the ground at Daniel’s sudden statement. Luckily, Daniel was able to slide away before he’d even get drenched with such disgusting shit.

The other seemed to have frozen, his water bottle open in one hand and his mandu-face crunched as if trying to process the surprising information he was receiving early in the morning.

“What?!”

Daniel glanced at the other who’s eyes were as wide as saucers, his mouth was ajar and he looked incredulous. If Daniel were in a good mood then he would’ve teased the hell out of him.

Except, he was not. 

For two freaking days, Seongwoo and his friends had unanticipatedly become close with his group of friends as well. It was pretty much a surprise. Even their officemates were in awe to see all handsome men together at lunch and often during break time, they’d all be seen together grabbing coffee. The blooming bond among their group was inevitable but sweet at the same time. 

Guanlin and Jaehwan had clicked with their goofy personalities with Minhyun being their nanny, sending out lame jokes, Daniel had often laughed at. Lee Daehwi and Minhyun, who happened to be pretty much smart people, had fun talking about business, which Daniel was utterly not interested in. Meanwhile, the resident sweetest couple in town, Jihoon and Woojin were too affectionate that at times, Daniel wondered if he should just be jealous at them for having such a happy love life or just merely ignore them for being extra showy without even knowing.

“I said what I said.” He mumbled, a crestfallen look on his face.

“Woah. Woah,” He held Daniel’s shoulders firmly and stopped him from walking. “You did? How? Why? Where? You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

Daniel loosened his tie as he held onto his shoulder leather bag. The poor guy had dark circles under his eyes and a tired look on his face as if he wasn’t able to get a wink of sleep. Jaehwan couldn’t help but think that what he said was indeed true.

“So you’re not kidding… Why’re you telling this now?! Is that why you’ve been so out of it lately?”

“Apparently, he lives somewhere above my floor and I came across him in the elevator. We also happened to go to the same café and we ate in front of each other.” Daniel uttered with lightning-speed.

Surprisingly, when it comes to things like these, Jaehwan had always been highly interested and attentive, catching every detail and information. “And That’s it?” He prompted as if he knew something more happened.

Really. 

At times, Daniel’s scared of Jaehwan. He may seem to be the type who’s carefree but he really has these moments where he’s like someone really smart.

“He got mad. ‘Walked out on me.” He confessed.

“Ouch.”

“Yeah. Ouch.” He squeaked in reply.

Daniel was so out of it, Jaehwan had to tap his back for him to come back to reality. The poor guy seemed to have drowned in his thoughts judging from how he looked utterly tired.

“You know what, I think you did something. These past few years, hyung actually prefers being alone more than being with friends. You must’ve invaded his space.”

“I just wanted to talk so I kept asking him questions.” Daniel’s frown deepened as he remember how Seongwoo cut him off. “I really meant no harm or disturbance.”

Jaehwan sighed. “May I remind you, Daniel, that the Seongwoo-hyung right now is not the same as the Seongwoo-hyung before who tolerates you for being a total chatterbox.” 

The two proceeded to walk as Jaehwan kept talking, “I’ve told you this a lot of times. But where were you? You’d immediately cut in talking about your love life as if you were having the best time of your life.” Jaehwan rolled his eyes. “And here you are now, suffering.”

“I really didn’t expect hyung to change,” Daniel said dejectedly, jaw clenching as he felt entirely hopeless. His eyes drifted to the trees to soothe the heavy feeling beginning to settle in his heart.

“I didn’t too,” Jaehwan shrugged. “But you know there’s nothing permanent in this world except change, Daniel. You have to live with it.” The other mumbled. “If you really love my best friend, then don’t give up on him like you did before. You need to become stronger or else, you’ll end up loosing him forever.”

Jaehwan patted his shoulder before speaking. “You have a chance. I know there’s still a little of you embedded inside his heart, it might be buried in the deepest chambers he’s trying to conceal but I know his love for you is still there. You’ll just have to be extremely patient.”

“But I still hate you for what you did.” 

Daniel snorted. “I know, I hate me too. I’m sorry okay? I’ll be repaying him with my love for a lifetime.”

“You better, bastard or I’m really gonna kill you this time around.”

Daniel heartily chuckled. “I know you can’t. You see me as a close friend now.” He mumbled before dashing out as Jaehwan was about to smack him.

———

“Hey!”

“M-Minhyun-hyung,” Daniel sputtered at the sight of Hwang Minhyun who was looming on the glass wall of his cubicle. Instinctively, he dropped his pen and gulped, trying his best not to be obvious as he glanced at the older’s side to see signs of Seongwoo.

“Hello, Daniel! I’d like to invite you to hang-out with us this weekend? Watch movies and maybe get some alcohol with your friends and mine?”

“Huh?” Daniel was basically still on alert mode as his eyes wandered for awhile before finally focusing on regal-looking Minhyun who had a small smile on his face.

Minhyun chuckled. “I’m inviting you to hang-out this weekend, I’ve told Jaehwan, Daehwi and Woojin and they all said they were coming. How ‘bout you?”

Before Daniel could even respond, the sound of wheels echoed on the tiled floor as Jaehwan entered Daniel’s cubicle in his office chair. The latter who had been eavesdropping had a smug grin on his face as if he knows what’s going on.

“He’s coming.” He declared without even letting Daniel process Minhyun’s words.

“Huh?”

“Great! Then, we’re all set. See you guys!” Minhyun giddily laughed as he waved his hand while leaving. 

Daniel on the other hand turned to Jaehwan and shook him in the collar. “Why the hell did you say I’ll go? I don’t even know what we’re gonna do and I might’ve had a schedule this weeken—“

“But you don’t,” Jaehwan retorted, his mandu cheeks stretched alongside his grin. “And I’m sure you won’t regret any of it.”

“Damn you.”

———

Daniel idly stood outside of the unit which happens to be Seongwoo’s unit, according to Jaehwan, the idiot who planned everything all too well. Before they left work yesterday, Jaehwan had told him to just go to the 12th floor of his condominium, and ring the bell on the door with the number plate: 1210, cool right? It sounds like his birthdate.

Daniel is settling for crumbs right now. He lives on the 8th floor, by the way, 0825, fair enough.

Sighing, he scratched his head as he heard the intercom buzz and a low voice saying ‘Please wait.’ resonated. He was too early and Daniel knew this is going to be a disaster especially now, when he looked up and saw Minhyun opening the door for him.

His jaw slackened, heart dropping in the process, “Y-you live here?” He asked as he saw the fox-like man in his casual clothes, a cream sweater and jeans.

“Nope. I actually just came extra early to wake Seongwoo and make him move, he’s not really that enthusiastic with this hang-out thing.” He chuckled. “But apparently, he’s awake and cooking. If I weren’t here, he would’ve slept through lunch.”

Daniel gulped down his jealousy as he entered Seongwoo’s unit. Channeling his attention instead to the design of the older’s home. As expected, the walls were decorated with a mixture of white, midnight blue and black. It was pretty much minimalistic, sophisticated and so Seongwoo, from the very few decorations, black appliances and sofa, the older was never able to conceal his love for the said color.

“Seongwoo’s still in the kitchen. If you want, you can go there or if not, then let’s watch movies!” Minhyun suggested, “I guess the others are coming too, that’s why Seongwoo is preparing food for everybody.”

Daniel faked a smile to cover up for his surprise, as he headed to the sofa to sit, eyes still wandering around the unit. Unconsciously, his hand drifted to the hole on the knee portion of his ripped jeans, when he feels uncomfortable , he’d often use it to cover his fingers. “Sure..”

Daniel couldn’t help but remember how Seongwoo was really a bad cook before. He remembered how the older could only mix vegetables for salads because every-time he touched the pan and spatula, it’d always end up a mess to which Daniel had to save. He was always the one who’d teach the older how to cook because he was his boyfriend. Was…

Eyes straining to look at the kitchen entrance, Daniel sighed.

“I’ll just stay here and, uh, surf the net.” Daniel added. He couldn’t help but feel hurt seeing as to how Minhyun seems really close to Seongwoo. Fuck Jaehwan for telling him that nothing’s going on between the two. It’s utterly obvious.

“Okay. If you get bored, just come to the kitchen and we can annoy Seongwoo.” Minhyun laughed before leaving for the front door. Daniel wondered why the older headed out instead of going back to the kitchen but another entity present in the unit caught his attention.

“Meow.” 

Eyes widening, Daniel glanced down to see an Abyssinian cat staring at him equally with its round eyes and grayish fur. The cat seemed to be wondering who he was and why he was there. Beside it was another white furred cat with pale blue eyes looking at him… a Ragdoll cat.

Daniel couldn’t help but smile sweetly at the two. As if sensing his love for cats, the white cat approached him and rubbed its fur on his pants.

“Aren’t you cute?” Daniel whispered as he cradled the cat’s head on his hand. Later on, he carried the cat and placed it on his lap. “Who’s your owner? Minhyun-hyung? You’re so pretty.” He giggled when the cat meow-ed before glancing on the other one.

“How about you? You look annoyed with me.” He laughed when he tried to reach for the gray cat who stepped back. “Like Seongwoo-hyung.” He whispered.

Daniel opted to just scratch and rub the white cat’s head. As he watched the seemingly unfriendly gray cat walk away. With the white cat in his arms, Daniel stood up and followed the gray cat, brushing its tail and eliciting a low annoyed growl from it.

Without even knowing, he was already in the kitchen, in front of Seongwoo who was lazily chopping vegetables in the kitchen counter. The older looked comfortable in his all black attire, hoodie to sweatpants and a gold-rimmed glasses on the bridge of his button nose.

When Daniel looked up, his mouth went ajar when he saw the older skillfully chop the carrots like a pro before proceeding to the pan to fry whatever he was cooking. Daniel froze when a sudden flashback of Seongwoo almost burning his kitchen before, came crashing to him.

Since when did Seongwoo learn how to cook like some master chef?

“Ori…” 

Snapping back to reality, Daniel watched Seongwoo look down at the gray cat named Ori? Who’s cats are these again? Minhyun’s??

“You just ate your food awhile ago…” Seongwoo mumbled as he proceeded to get some condiments he was going to use for his side dishes. “Do you know where’s Zhang-ah?”

“Meow.”

Daniel jumped back when the cat in his arms meowed. Eyes widening, he glanced at Seongwoo whose attention was now grabbed by him. Daniel can’t help but feel his nervousness flare up when the older acknowledged his presence.

Zhang-ah, who must’ve noticed the situation jumped down and trotted towards Seongwoo leaving Daniel awkwardly still in the same position.

“H-hi, hyung…” Daniel said sheepishly. Seongwoo nodded and mumbled a short ‘hello’ before continuing to cook. 

Daniel stiltedly watched as Seongwoo shuffled around the kitchen fluidly as if he was used to it and that it was something that he did almost everyday which was a pretty much surprising sight to Daniel. 

The silence that enveloped the kitchen was mortifying, in Daniel’s part. He felt like he was an intruder, remembering Seongwoo’s words at the café a few days ago. Minhyun, who was supposedly his savior was nowhere in sight and Daniel doesn’t even know if Seongwoo will allow him to talk. The cats are even near Seongwoo and he thinks it’s not right to invade his person—-

“Are you just gonna stand there?”

Blinking, Daniel was surprised when he saw Seongwoo looking at him with his arms crossed. 

“H-huh?”

Seongwoo clicked his tongue. He frowned before grabbing the spatula, “Sit down.”

Daniel hesitantly treaded forward and sat on the high chair while scratching the back of his neck, his body rigid and his eyes darting everywhere but at Seongwoo who was calmly frying some meat on the pan.

“Where is Minhyun-hyung?” Daniel attempted to ask still not looking at the older. As he busied himself with watching the midnight blue colored cabinets, Seongwoo sighed.

“Somewhere.”

Ugh. Daniel wanted the earth to swallow him. Having a conversation with Seongwoo was just taking a toll on him. They haven’t even started their day yet Daniel felt like he was tired after having gone stiff.

Where the hell is Jaehwan? If that guy purposely decided to come late, Daniel’s gonna smack him in the head.

“What do you like?” Seongwoo suddenly asked in the midst of Daniel’s deep thinking. The younger looked at Seongwoo with curiosity as his samoyed-eyes blinked continuously. 

“Hyung?”

Seongwoo turned his back on him heading towards the fridge, “Minhyun told me to give you a drink.”

The hopes that were building inside Daniel crumbled and turned into dust when he heard Minhyun’s name. Daniel gulped down the heaviness and forced himself to speak. “Water or juice will do, hyung.”

Seongwoo nodded and sashed back with a pitcher of apple juice and a glass. Daniel merely accepted it, trying so hard not to be obvious with his slightly shivering hands. Daniel ended up staring at the cats who were busy licking their paws at the far corner near the cat tower of Seongwoo’s kitchen.

It seems those cats were Seongwoo’s.

Wow. Since when did he like cats? I thought he loved dogs.

“What’s up?!” Daniel jumped in his seat when he saw Jaehwan enter the kitchen. “Hello, Seongwoo-hyung! And you, Daniel!”

Seongwoo mumbled a low hello and continued frying meat. Daniel visibly shrinks in relief at the sight of his savior. Without even knowing that Jaehwan had been standing near the kitchen entrance. Last night, Jaehwan had bugged Seongwoo to give him the passcode to his unit and unsuspiciously, the older gave it to him without much care.

He couldn’t help but rub his face seeing how Daniel and his best-friend were not even trying to make up a conversation.

Daniel however glared at Jaehwan in return.

“Hey honey, I’m back.” 

Daniel turned to Minhyun who just entered the kitchen, a frown making its way on his face when he heard the older call Seongwoo “honey”. 

Isn’t he a bit greasy?

Daniel silently watched him approach Seongwoo with a goofy smile on his face. Meanwhile, the latter was too serious while mixing the sauce on the pan. Unconsciously, Daniel’s stomach tightened when Minhyun leaned on Seongwoo and chuckled.

“Step back, Min.” Seongwoo mumbled which was only disregarded by Minhyun. The other merely laughed and wrapped an arm on his shoulders.

Jaehwan on the other hand who was watching Daniel suffer in silence sighed. The sad samoyed-looking eyes had resurfaced and it seems the boy was not aware of it. He kind of pities Daniel seeing as to how Seongwoo really wasn’t giving him any kind of attention, not that he was giving Minhyun some too, but it’s obvious how Seongwoo was somehow comfortable with Minhyun that even Jaehwan felt jealous. What more for Daniel who had loved Seongwoo for years.

But he couldn’t really blame anyone but Daniel and his stupid decision. Jaehwan surely believes that the samoyed knows that. However, he also thinks Daniel was just blinded with the thought that his relationship with Seongwoo was about to go to shambles because they didn’t have enough time for each other. Jaehwan wonders how the hell did Daniel even think of that.

Back then, whenever Daniel and Seongwoo were together, Jaehwan could seriously wish among the gods to put him away from their lovesick gazes and clingy hands. They were utterly head over heels in every angle it was awfully annoying. Seongwoo always pampered Daniel like he was a kid and Daniel being the overprotective loving puppy, always had shimmering eyes when he sees or talks about Seongwoo. 

The two were like jigsaw puzzles who fit into each other like any perfect pair. They complemented and were even known to be a strong pair. 

Before, Jaehwan would’ve just sigh and stare in silence at the two hopelessly in love pair but right now, Jaehwan actually wished to go back in time and bring back the old Seongwoo and Daniel who were so in love. He didn’t care if he’d have to third wheel… He just wants the two to be happy.

These two who were inseparable before are too distant now. Bright smiley Seongwoo and childishly in love Daniel. When can he ever see these two again?

Jaehwan hopes that fate will start mending their strings and tie them back together. And of course, he’s willing to help. He might’ve asked Minhyun some help too. 

Jaehwan silently watched Daniel turn away and head for the living room while Minhyun looked at him and nodded. 

It’s time to end this mutual pining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Have you watched More Than Friends? I’ve been caught up with all the episodes, feeling whirlwinds of emotions from the drama. I was really excited for the it and now that it’s finally here, I can’t stop my heart from hurting for Lee Soo and Wooyeon’s story!
> 
> But today, my heart is in pain because of Daniel here :(


	3. you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel’s doubts are out in the open, his feelings slowly taking control. 
> 
> Lingering feelings are always there at the corner, hidden by the tall shadows of his indifference. To begin with, he is a walking bomb and all Daniel had to do was to press the right buttons.

Daniel jumped high in his seat and screamed when the ugly ghost in the movie they were watching did a jump scare. 

They were nearing the end of the second horror movie, to Daniel’s dismay, that they were watching which was suggested by Jaehwan himself and Seongwoo who had been uninterested with everything, focusing instead on staring at the plain wall behind the television while munching on food which he had grabbed from the kitchen.

There were even times when he offered some popcorns to Daniel to which the younger politely declined after hearing once again that Minhyun had instructed him to give food to the younger.

It was frustrating, hearing Minhyun’s name from Seongwoo’s wavy seal-like lips which years ago, used to only call his name in the softest sweetest voice. However, Daniel remained silent about it because he has no right to and it would come out extremely weird considering their very awkward situation right now with Jihoon and Jaehwan looking at Daniel and Minhyun rotating around Seongwoo like a moon to its planet.

Back to the damn horror movie, in the process of the ghosts’ nth jump scares, Daniel grabbed whatever he could easily get to cover his upper body in fear. 

Unfortunately, he grabbed Seongwoo, who had been innocently munching on popcorns beside him by the back of his hoodie, unintentionally choking him in the process. 

The older was equally surprised when the younger hid behind him, burying his face on his back because of fear. However what made him more shocked was how Daniel grabbed him like he was a light pillow. His eyes continually blinked noticing how the others were too preoccupied with shouting as well that his eardrums had hurt.

But Daniel had been the loudest because he was beside him and it had elicited a weird feeling that Seongwoo wanted to frown upon. It irks him to bits how the younger looked comfy dumping his face at the back of his hoodie. 

Seongwoo hated being touched suddenly, especially when he was almost choked to death because of this huge puppy and the damn popcorns that had almost blocked his airway.

As the younger calmed down at the smell of lavender that had invaded his senses and sat properly, his eyes met Seongwoo’s displeased ones making him shiver. 

Damn, Seongwoo could surely pass for thriller and horror films with his sharp features accented by the tv light. 

Daniel gulped, “Sorry, hyung.” He said hoarsely as he removed his hands which were clamped on Seongwoo’s hoodie. 

Jaehwan who had planned everything instructed Guanlin, Woojin, Jihoon and Minhyun to crowd the only sofa in Seongwoo’s living room. Leaving only a little space for Seongwoo and Daniel to sit down meanwhile Jaehwan and Daehwi flopped on the ground, surrounding themselves with their pillows and bags and taking over all the space they could to leave no choice for the two to move.

Luckily, Seongwoo didn’t really mind, also because Minhyun was locking him in his side. Daniel, however, has constantly been giving him death glares to which Jaehwan had been giving a blind eye.

Daniel awkwardly helped Seongwoo fix his hoodie before distancing himself. He thinks he should just play with his phone rather than causing anymore ruckus especially when Minhyun was sleeping on Seongwoo’s shoulder.

The younger inwardly sighed in envy and rubbed his tightening chest at the sight of Seongwoo fixing Minhyun’s hair which had covered his eyes.

He clasped his hands and played with his own fingers as he tried to hide the jealous monster in him. Remind yourself Daniel, you’re not Seongwoo’s boyfriend. You can’t act impulsively like before. 

It’s different now.

Attempting to look away, Daniel instead took his phone out of his pocket only to see a text message from his ex-girlfriend Park Yuri. 

_Park Hyori:_  
_Can we talk a bit? I’m in front of your unit._

Daniel frowned. He locked his phone and decided to return it in his pocket when Hyori texted him again. He just really wanted to finish everything with her, but lately, the girl has been peeving him through constant texts, chats and often, calls, which were worse. 

The younger just couldn’t take it. After being used for cash and even when he long knew Hyori wasn’t the one, the girl was persistent but still, Daniel doesn’t want to hurt him.

_Park Hyori:_  
_Please. If you won’t come here, I’ll barge in your room._

Damn it.

“I forgot to change my passcode.” Daniel groaned which captured Seongwoo’s attention. The latter however let him pass and looked away, clearly not interested with whatever was going on.

Daniel stood up and bowed, “Excuse me for awhile, I-“ Daniel glanced at his phone which was continuously vibrating, “I need to get something from my unit.” He smiled awkwardly as he walked back before turning to run out.

Jaehwan who noticed his slightly weird actions, whined. “You must come back, you punk!” He shouted at the leaving man.

Jihoon and Woojin looked at each other shrugging with Jihoon side-eyeing Seongwoo who as usual, looked like he wasn’t affected the least bit. The older was merely munching on popcorns, his facial expressions passive, bored…

“Why are you looking at Seongwoo-hyung?” Woojin suddenly whispered to his lover.

Jihoon looked at him, surprised. For not knowing about Seongwoo and Daniel’s past, Woojin had developed slight jealousy for Seongwoo because of Jihoon’s caring gestures towards the older. He watched his boyfriend whose sharp gaze was filled with questions and a hint of envy because of the attention Jihoon didn’t gave him.

Jihoon chuckled and booped his lover’s nose. “It’s nothing, babe. Just watching stuff.” 

“Tell me later?”

“Sure.”

Minhyun woke up to the commotion of Daehwi and Jaehwan complaining about Daniel leaving. The room was noisy enough, the movie long forgotten because of the two who were bantering and swearing that they were gonna let Daniel buy dessert as punishment for leaving all of a sudden.

“Daniel left?” He asked Seongwoo who simply nodded in reply. Coincidentally, Minhyun’s eyes caught Jaehwan who was sending him a barrage of hand signals telling him to let Seongwoo go to Daniel which made him chuckle.

“Why are you laughing?” Seongwoo’s dark brown orbs pierced through him with a serious look. Minhyun pursed his lips at Seongwoo’s usual behavior.

Shaking his head he replied. “Nothing. Anyway, I checked your fridge awhile ago—-“

“You were dead asleep.” Seongwoo deadpanned. 

“I was….” Minhyun paused attempting to jump back. “Uh, I meant an hour ago.”

He glanced at Seongwoo once again and from the loud squeaking noise of Jaehwan, he was utterly about to panic, well….. not until Guanlin stretched his arms and groaned.

“Seongwoo-hyung, I think you ran out of beer? I heard Jaehwan-hyung, right here, talking about drinking beer tonight before we leave.” He mumbled, his gummy smile showing as he pursed his lips. 

“And oh, also juice. I want to have juice, hyung.” He added, as he looked at Seongwoo with pleading eyes. Minhyun slightly prayed that Seongwoo would at least be in his neutral mood today because if he was cranky, they might all be shoved out of his unit. 

Although he kind of knew that Seongwoo can never be harsh on Guanlin…

Everyone looked at Seongwoo, whose brows rose as he looked at all of them in return.

“It’s not going to be complete without the beer, hyung.” Daehwi chided, nodding, making things more convincing.

Minhyun was thankful because what Jaehwan had actually meant was an emergency meeting without Daniel and Seongwoo, who were both pretty much really awkward the whole afternoon. Daniel who always gotten flustered and scared every time the older looks at him while Seongwoo who as usual was unresponsive to any of their plan and requires Minhyun to tell him to give food to Daniel, let Daniel do something, ask Daniel what he wants.

It was frustrating, really.

“Get it yourselves.” Seongwoo frowned, “Especially you, Kim Jaehwan.”

“Why me?!”

“Because you chose my house, of all places.” Seongwoo spat.

Jaehwan giggled looking at how the older was obviously lazy , “But hyung….” He whined, “We’re your visitors! Serve us, thy owner as a sign of thy humble and generous heart.”

Seongwoo grabbed a throw pillow and aimed it at the noisy man, miraculously hitting Jaehwan’s face despite his unpredictable targeting skills. He rolled his eyes before standing up, and heading to his room to grab his wallet.

The remaining men looked at each other as Seongwoo barged silently out of his own home before chuckling. Jihoon huddled nearer to Woojin as the others spoke their thoughts.

“I thought I was gonna die there.” Said Jaehwan as he hugged the pillow tight to his chest, a loud hysterical laugh bubbling at the base of his throat.

“Damn, Seongwoo-hyung is scary!” Daehwi faked a shiver to which Guanlin grinned.

“I told you he’s kind.”

“Just cranky…”, Guanlin added lowly which left everyone a laughing mess.

Except Minhyun who sighed and clasped his hands on his knees, prepared to finally talk about what they should have been talking about ever since the two left.. “So, what’s the back up plan?”

———

Today, Seongwoo had actually planned to go on a drive to Gapyeong to visit cafés around the area and at the same time, take pictures too.

It had been something he’d always loved to do every weekend aside from locking himself in his room to watch movies or cook in the kitchen. Seongwoo had found solace in photography and has been doing it ever since he realized how healing and satisfying it was to capture every beautiful moving moment in a photograph. 

And to tell the truth, his love for photography had been rooted from the same person who had left him…

Years ago, as Seongwoo spent his time moping in his room, he had tried to evaluate himself. His flaws, his incapabilities, everything.

He badly wanted to know what made Daniel leave him. Every day, he cried at the thought that the younger left him because he was getting too familiar, way too familiar to the point that the younger might’ve lost his interest. Seongwoo had drowned himself in his insecurities that he developed fear of being too attached to the people he loves.

And when he decided to look through his gallery for memories of the younger whom he loved the most, he realized that he only had a few photos of them together. Not more than a hundred but for Seongwoo, he knew those were only a few.

Seongwoo knew that he kept living a life deluged in moments, simply taking everything for granted because he thought Daniel would never leave him, given that he thought that he could relive them in his mind if he ever misses them. 

Little did he know that time can slowly bury these memories deeper as it ticks. Time will slowly erase these memories until one day, Seongwoo couldn’t remember all of them no matter how he tries and that was the most painful part.

And so he learned to embrace photography, which gave him multiple copies of the memories that he wanted to keep. He decided to bury everything in his past, not planning to retrieve any of them, but instead, create new ones with his present self. At the same time, with his love for photos, he had also distanced himself from the people around him, however, the walls he built were nothing to his friends, especially Jaehwan, Jihoon and Sungwoon…. And now Minhyun, who understood him and gave him the space that he wanted.

Not now though…

Minhyun and Jaehwan had bugged him all night telling him they both wanted to hang out in his place. They were talking a lot and it was difficult for Seongwoo to catch up on whatever they wanted to do. The only thing that registered in his sleep deprived mind was that they wanted to spend a day in his place together with their friends.

Seongwoo was left with no choice as Minhyun barged in his unit early in the morning to wake him up and just…. Annoy him. He instructed him the things he had to do such as to cook food and to be kind to the guests because he was the home owner. 

The guy wasn’t a big help, actually, instead of helping him prepare, he was always disappearing and just suddenly appearing out of nowhere like a ghost. Seongwoo was used to it though, the guy loves to go and explore his floor.

“Why does it have to be my house?” He grumbled as he pressed the elevator door close. 

Seongwoo leaned back and stared at the metallic doors, listening to the low clanking of metals, lost in his own trail of thoughts about his supposed plans. He couldn’t help but feel like he’s been suppressing quite a lot of emotions today. His insides on a turmoil having Daniel around and not being too used with more noisy people around him. 

Groaning he bit the inside of his cheeks and stared at nowhere until the elevator halted.

By instinct, Seongwoo raised his head, at the same time the elevator doors opened, only to see a pretty, doe eyed woman who looked angry and on the verge of tears. He pursed his lips.

Before the woman entered she suddenly shouted at the top of her lungs, “You could’ve given me a better reason. Why break up all of a sudden?!” Her loud feminine voice made Seongwoo frown as he silently watched the dramatic scene in front of him. The girl looked like she was about to burst.

_Pity…_

“Hyori, wait!”

Seongwoo blinked as he heard the familiar voice that echoed through the walls of the hallway behind the woman. The awfully familiar voice was laced with desperation and begging that he couldn’t help but go rigid in his place.

“I told you we could try again, Daniel. I kept texting you! But you wouldn’t even reply to me!” The girl added as she entered the elevator while wiping her tears, the mentioning of his name had Seongwoo inwardly panicking. “You couldn’t even tell me that you love me!”

Like he was in a daze, Seongwoo stilled when a memory of him crying as he walked in the elevator when Daniel left flashed in his mind like a bucket of ice cold water being poured on him. 

As if everything rewrote itself, the older watched in utter surprise as he saw the scene unfold in front of him, but this time, instead of a messed up Seongwoo, it was the girl who was in his place, crying...

“Hyori!” Seongwoo’s eyes shot up and a soft gasp escaped his lips at the hands that stopped the elevator doors from closing, to see Kang Daniel who looked like he was out of breath. At that point, Seongwoo wanted to move and shut the elevator close, he didn’t want to see him. He loathed the fact that he saw this scene right in front of his face.

It triggers thousands of memories, of him suffering alone, of all the pain he felt and all the shit he’d gone through…. that he’s been attempting to bury in the deepest, darkest corners of his mind. 

But the fact that, it was already happening, Seongwoo found himself silent and frozen. 

Daniel’s eyes were seriously focused on the girl as he spoke. “I-I’m sorry…” he uttered with sadness in his eyes that Seongwoo couldn’t believe.

Seongwoo hid his shaky hands behind his back as he gulped in all the air he could get. He stood straight and rubbed his hands behind his back as he tried to calm down. The constricting feeling that he hadn’t felt in years starting to engulf his chest as time continued to tick. 

He hated every single bit of it. 

And as if life wanted to make him feel worse, Daniel suddenly turned to Seongwoo, his face morphing to that of surprise when he finally noticed the older who was trying hard to act passive as possible. 

His face looked conflicted, flabbergasted at the sight of his past lover who couldn’t even look at him in fear that he would breakdown. Luckily, it seemed like Seongwoo was able to mask his panic seeing as to how Daniel merely looked shocked.

Seongwoo seriously just wants to get out of there…

Luckily, Hyori seemed to have pitied Seongwoo for being stuck in such a situation. “Get out, Daniel.” Hyori whispered as she pushed Daniel out of the elevator. “I’m tired of chasing you.” She sighed once again punctuating her final words of goodbye.

The younger’s jaw dropped as he looked over the two people with chilly expressions before he helplessly stepped out with his head bowed.

“I’m really sorry, Hyori. I……I hope you find someone who’ll love you…”

Seongwoo didn’t get to look at Daniel as Hyori pressed the button and the elevator doors began to close. He wasn’t planning to as he was too preoccupied with trying to stop his chest from constricting. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” The girl named Hyori gave him a side glance as she noticed his stupor. “It’s just that I’ve been trying to get ahold of him these past few days but he’s kept on ignoring me.”

“I hope we didn’t made you too uncomfortable.”

She seemed kind. Seongwoo noted.

The lithe man pursed his lips tight before letting out a shaky sigh. He didn’t do much but avoided looking over to see if the girl reacted like how he did years ago. He could clearly hear her wiping her tears in silence and loud exhales which signaled that she was taking it badly. 

Seongwoo didn’t respond to her but instead waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor.

Without a word, he stormed out of the elevator, his steps hurried towards the convenience store at the corner. On the way, Seongwoo tapped his chest and mumbled “You’re okay.” to himself like what he always did before to calm his erratic heart.

Without any ado, as he entered the said store, Seongwoo navigated to the fridge with loud sighs, checking the contents, barely remembering what the younger ones requested, and grabbing half a basket of soju before heading to the counter . 

“Do you have a box for those banana and strawberry milks? I’d like to have one.” He mumbled shiftlessly as he placed his basket on the counter. 

Sensing his gloomy mood, the flustered cashier quickly heeded his orders and punched them in before grabbing the money that he’d extended. He silently told her to keep the change before hooking the three boxes in his arms, of course with her help.

The kind cashier helped him open the glass door and Seongwoo lowly muttered his gratitude still drowning in low spirits.

However, before he could walk away further, two of the boxes were snagged from him by none other than Daniel whose face was rueful like a puppy.

The older pursed his lips. “Give that back.” He gritted as Daniel moved to walk beside him.

“Daniel, give that back to me!” He shouted when Daniel padded further. 

The younger of the two shook his head as he looked away, a pout adorning his lips, “No. Don’t wanna!” Daniel actually didn’t mean to act cute all of a sudden however, he was too late to stop himself.

Seongwoo, however, seemed to grow more annoyed by the minute, brows twitching at Daniel’s untimely actions as if he didn’t recall the discommoding situation in the elevator awhile ago.

Seongwoo’s brows rose as he glared at him. “Are you a child?”

“Are you a child?” Daniel mimicked him. 

“I told you to give it back!”

“I said I don’t wanna!”

“Then leave me alone!”

“No! Never!”

Before he could even stop it, tears sprang out of Seongwoo’s eyes as he stood there. Daniel who had been walking ahead looked back and jerked to a stop in surprise seeing the look on Seongwoo’s face.

“Hyung!” Immediately the younger dropped the boxes and rushed towards the older whose tears were starting to fill his eyes.

Who would’ve thought that the cold and emotionless looking Seongwoo could show those emotions in front of Daniel of all people and after all that happened?

The older sniffed as he blinked his tears away, trying to stop them from falling as Daniel cradled his face. He attempted to move his head away and hide his eyes with his bangs, however, Daniel gently didn’t allow him to. Instead, he brushed the three point constellation in his cheek before grabbing the box he was carrying and putting them on the ground.

“Hyung….” The younger whispered as he watched Seongwoo’s nose turn even redder as he tried to stop his sudden outburst. The sudden change of emotion in Seongwoo’s face wrung his heart. 

But for Daniel, it was better to see him with these raw emotions rather than seeing him look apathetic. “I’m sorry, hyung.”, he sincerely muttered. “You’re crying again….because of me.” He swallowed as his heart twisted painfully in his chest.

Seongwoo, however, brushed his hands off, wiping his eyes in the process before crouching to retrieve the box. Without a word, he walked hurriedly away from Daniel. The younger who couldn’t do anything looked down and clenched his fists.

In the elevator, Seongwoo leaned back, carrying the box languidly as he looked up and closed his eyes. He too was surprised with his unexpected flare. Like before, he was sure that with Daniel around, it was hard to keep his emotions intact. Not especially when Daniel’s presence himself actuates thousands of recollections of the past.

He was tired. Too tired to even mind the younger ones and Minhyun who alarmingly looked at him when he bursted in his unit.

If he ever sees Daniel again, he doesn’t know what he’ll do. He’s on the brink, on the tip of fragile ice, and he thinks Daniel can break him now, again.

“Hyung!” 

“Seongwoo!”

He looked at them pointedly as he dropped the box he held in the counter. The men looked at each other as they watched Seongwoo walk into his room, not even closing the door fully.

“Should we talk to him?” Daehwi whispered sensing the chilly wake of Seongwoo’s steps.

Minhyun shook his head in reply. “No. Seongwoo must’ve been tired…. And he doesn’t like closing the door to his room.”

“Why?” Woojin suddenly asked as low as possible. Guanlin shrugged not knowing the answer.

Jaehwan and Jihoon pursed their lips in silence while Minhyun bit the insides of his cheek. No matter how he was close to Seongwoo right now, he too, was unaware of a lot of things about his friend.

“I don’t know.”

Before they could even make a move to approach the older, a knock on the door stole their attention and Jaehwan was quick to open it. Daniel greeted him with an rueful look.

“What did you do?” Jaehwan whispered glancing at the boxes that he was holding.

Daniel shook his head as he entered and removed his shoes, “It’s a long story, I’ll tell you later.” He mumbled as he craned his neck to look at the living room. “Can all of you move to my unit for now? I really need to talk to Seongwoo-hyung.”

“This better be good, Daniel. My best-friend’s feelings are important here. About to be destroyed again with one wrong word from you.” 

“I know. I know.” Daniel sighed. “I don’t care if he crushes my heart to bits, Jaehwan. I deserve it anyway. But I can’t hurt him once again, just please.” Daniel pleaded. He doesn’t want to prolong this situation anymore, thinking how Seongwoo will just grow farther as time goes on.

“Okay. Stay here. I’ll talk to the others.”

Daniel stood antsy as he waited for Jaehwan to inform Minhyun and the others. He couldn’t help but glance every now and then at the farthest corner where Seongwoo’s room was located. 

After a few minutes, silence enveloped the unit as Jaehwan and his other friends slowly moved out. Minhyun looked at him with pity. Daehwi and Guanlin were silently sending him ‘fighting’ signs while Jihoon and Woojin patted his back.

Daniel handed his key card to Jaehwan and gave them a small smile but it looked more like a grimace as Daniel was internally convincing himself that he could do this. That it was time to push Seongwoo’s buttons and face the wrath and hatred he has for him.

———

The echo of the closing door bounced in the narrow hallway as Daniel dropped the boxes he forgot he was holding the whole time onto the table.

Taking a deep breath, he made his way to Seongwoo’s room noticing how the door was slightly ajar. 

Daniel peeked in and saw the older sitting on his bed with his back against him and couldn’t help but notice how he seemed tired, rubbing his face and burying it on his palms. 

The older was silent and from the looks of it, he must not have the energy to listen to whatever Daniel has to tell him.

_But it was now or never…_

“Seongwoo-hyung.” He began as he slowly entered and stood a meter away from bed. “I know you’re not okay but please… please listen to what I have to say.”

“Get out.” Seongwoo frustratedly mutter his voice low and exhausted.

“No, hyung.” Daniel insisted, standing his ground. “We need to talk. I need to tell you everything that I’m feeling or else I might just die keeping them in, hyung. “

“I don’t want to talk.” Seongwoo said indignantly as his hands dropped on his lap, however, the younger doesn’t want to listen. Instead, he gathered all the courage he had as he grasped the rational thoughts he had in mind to spill all the he wants to tell.

“All these years, I never forgot you.” Daniel started. “Hyori…. Hyori was one of those people whom I tried to date because I figured, you might not want me back after what I’ve done, hyung. “ 

“I did a lot of things, made lots of attempts to forget you because it’s been years, hyung, and I thought…. You must’ve moved on and despised me, which is probably true, looking at you now but every single bit of you has been etched in my mind, vivid and strong, no matter how I try to stop myself I can’t, hyung, I can’t.”

“I’m an awful mess without you. I might look like I’m living a good life but God knows how I miss you! I see you even in my dreams and I constantly remember how my life was beautiful with you in it.”

“I know what I did back then was dumb of me, probably the most stupid decision I’ve ever made in my life, but hyung, please believe me when I say I never lost my love for you! When I left, my feelings grew bigger, it was hard to resist!” He said as he surged forward to kneel in front of the older. 

“I don’t know why I did that hyung, all those harsh words I told you, when I left you without any proper reason and when I told you I didn’t love you…. I regret it, I’ll regret it forever.” Daniel gasped as tears fell, his painful confession of his remorse starting to hit in. He leaned his forehead on Seongwoo’s knees as his cried. “It was hard for me, hyung…”

Suddenly, Seongwoo held Daniel’s arms as he started to cry as well.The situation they were both in was just so emotional that even the hardest frozen heart can melt. They were putting their deepest raw emotions on top of the table for their eyes and hearts to scrutinize.

“You think it’s not hard for me?” Seongwoo whispered. “Just seeing you act like nothing ever happened before is so fucking hard, Daniel!” He said, a little bit louder this time. 

Seongwoo wiped his tears with the back of his hand, as he tried to build back the walls that were starting to crumble, “You came crashing in like unforeseen rain when I can still clearly remember how you left me.” He sneered. “You don’t know what I’ve been through, how devastated I was thinking of what I did wrong, what made you leave me!” 

“It almost drove me to the point of insanity!” He sobbed as his finger dug on the younger’s arms.

Daniel had nothing else to say except a barrage of ‘I’m sorry’s and ‘I love you’s as he wrapped his arms around Seongwoo’s waist and buried his face on his chest.

“You left me!” Seongwoo practically cried like a kid, walls all down as he bared his true feelings which he’d kept for years.. “You left me…” he whispered his fingers squeezing Daniel’s shoulders weakly.

“I’m back, hyung. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” Daniel mumbled as he hugged him even tighter, hoping all of Seongwoo’s broken parts would reattach once again, “Please give me a chance. I’m sorry. I love you.” 

Silence wrapped the two in comfort as they both teared up in each other’s arms, one ruing for the lost time he’d wasted and the other fearing for what’s in for them in the future.

It took a couple of minutes for their hearts to converse and for their tears to stop as they basked in each other’s warmth which they secretly missed. Daniel’s hands were tight against Seongwoo’s waist, wrapped around the older like a vine while Seongwoo stared at the plain wall in front of him, tired from the confrontation.

Now, he doesn’t know what to do and was just waiting for the younger to speak up.

He looked down and placed his chin on the crown of Daniel’s head as his hands made their way to the younger’s hair, slightly scratching his neck. Seongwoo breathed in the smell of home. For now, he just wants to forget all the pain and temporarily hold Daniel in his arms. He missed that. Years had passed but they still fit each other like missing puzzle pieces, complementing each other in the right ways unimaginable. 

He missed him, so much he had to fight his internal self everyday. 

“I’m gonna get you back.” Daniel said, although his lips were muffled by Seongwoo’s hoodie. “I swear.”

Seongwoo didn’t move, his breathing oddly calm as he listened to what the younger wants to say. However, his heart was doing the exact opposite, beating loudly in his chest, he wonders if the younger can hear it. 

Now that the cat was out of the bag, he has decided to wait for Daniel. He’s about to jump in heart first, head last once more. 

“I’ll make you fall in love for me again. Harder.” The younger mumbled as he slowly detached himself from Seongwoo’s chest. 

_I never fell out of love though._ Seongwoo thought as he looked at the younger’s eyes which carried a glint of determination. His fingers grazed the younger’s cheek as Daniel looked at him with longing and love.

Seongwoo thinks he was probably dumb to do this but again, it was his heart leading and dragging him in. 

He slowly blinked as his eyes zeroed on the younger’s plump inviting lips and before he could even think of the consequences, he had already leaned in.

At first, the brief contact sent sparks into their systems like it always did, Daniel completely going still at the unexpected move that Seongwoo did. But as Seongwoo shut his eyes and brushed his lips, Daniel gave in to the soft wavy lips that he had been longing to touch. Lips dancing to the rhythm of the old familiar song of their breaths and emotions. The two held onto each other’s faces as they moved.

Their harsh breaths mingled as soft kisses turned into needy ones. As if they were trying to make up for all the lost time that they’ve let go, Daniel stood up and kissed Seongwoo even deeper that the two fell to bed, their limbs grasping each other to be as close as possible. 

Seongwoo, however, was lost, drowned in his feelings as he wrapped his arm on Daniel’s neck and licked his lips. The other obliged and parted his lips to let the older delve even deeper, his senses tingling as the familiarity sinked in. 

The two exchanged kisses like long lost lovers finding their way back to where they should be. Their lips fought back and forth as they moved their heads and angled their faces, chasing the other if one let’s go to gasp for air. 

Daniel held the older’s face as he placed one last chaste kiss on Seongwoo’s lips and another peck on his starry moles before burying his head on his neck. 

“I love you.” He whispered. Seongwoo didn’t reply but he hugged Daniel even tighter. “I’ll be your rain, I’ll always find my way back to your life. I’ll shower you with all the love that I could. I love you.”

_Me too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel’s birthday has passed by and MTF has long been finished,Seongwu is somewhere resting or prolly shooting? and I’m soooo busy! Luckily, I got to muster this chapter. 
> 
> And did you know I had to listen to sad songs to make the last part? I even watched about two sad movies trying to get the emotions that I need: pain, fear, immense love and tinges of doubts. 
> 
> I’m so proud of myself haha!
> 
> ———
> 
> Now we have Seongwoo and Daniel slowly stepping up the game. Daniel has finally made his move and Seongwoo has also opened his door! It won’t be easy to bring back the norm but they’re in this together. I’m more than glad that we’re heading down a path nearer to their happiness! How about you?


	4. us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s like going back in time, living in the present with Daniel back in Seongwoo’s life.
> 
> The difference is, they’re better versions of themselves, their love stronger and bigger than before. 
> 
> Eternity awaits for them, and they’ll walk through it, hand in hand.

_I’m so tired…._

Seongwoo groaned as he leaned back and massaged his neck which seemed to be aching from all the office work. It has been about a week after his and Daniel’s heart to heart talk and after that, they just found themselves waking up from deep slumber, both a flushing mess after realizing that they just had the most comfortable sleep in their lives—in each other’s arms.

Nothing happened, really. 

Just… a few more kisses. Nothing more. Yes. It was actually Daniel who stopped them because he wanted to prove that he wants to take his time wooing Seongwoo, saying he respects him and first wants to make up for the painful things he did in the past.

And Seongwoo? He thinks the younger doesn’t really need to do it. He’s already had his heart since the day his eyes fell on the younger but seeing the decisive look in those samoyed eyes makes him want to see what the younger will do. 

Minhyun watched Seongwoo who was starting to doze off in his seat and chuckled which woke the latter. “You know you don’t have to finish that now, right, Ong?”

Seongwoo sighed and stretched his legs under the table. “I have to. I’m going to Gapyeong.” He mumbled recalling his plans to spend the weekend (finally!) traveling to Gapyeong to take pictures.

“If you say so,” Minhyun shrugged, smiling as he glanced at Jihoon’s empty table at the corner. “Even Jihoon is busy dating instead of doing his paperworks, cut yourself some slack.” 

“You’re busy too.” Seongwoo pointed out the stack of papers near his desk. 

Minhyun’s eyes curled as he laughed, caught off guard by the comma-haired man. “I am. I have to, so I could spend the weekend with Jonghyun.” The older of the two placed his head in his hand as he looked at Seongwoo.

“How about you? Are you still gonna treat Daniel the same? He treats you really well these days and you don’t even snarl at him.” 

“He snarls at you though.” Seongwoo shrugged remembering how Daniel told him one night when he slept beside him, that he was jealous of Minhyun.

Minhyun shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe he actually thought we were boyfriends. That’s just weird. But Daniel, I love Seongwoo’s neighbor!”

“I have two neighbors.” 

“I love Jonghyun, your neighbor, the one who lives across your unit.” Seongwoo rolled his eyes but immediately turned to glare at Minhyun’s next words.

“So, I’ve noticed how you seem very close with Daniel lately. Were you really like that before? Or I’m guessing you’re worse? Like a love sick fool too? Or no?” 

Minhyun’s brows scrunched as he tried to imagine Seongwoo smiling and looking in love. “I can’t really see you that way though. Maybe it’s because I lived 5 years seeing your sculptured face hardly making any other expressions except disinterest, sometimes annoyance and nothing?”

“You might fall in love with me if I smile at you.” Seongwoo boasted, amusement dancing in his eyes.

“Oh no. No.” Minhyun shook his head wildly, utterly opposing. “But I’m pretty sure your lover boy will fall harder if he sees you smiling though. You guys have been together recently and I’m pretty sure he will make you smile.”

Seongwoo thoughtfully casted a look at the pen in his hand as he played with it. Guilty. 

It’s true though. Lately, he and Daniel have been hanging around each other’s orbits. Mostly, it was Daniel. These instances were mostly initiated by him, who had been jovially showing up out of nowhere wherever Seongwoo is…. 

“I— I still love him...” Seongwoo shrugged as if he didn’t say anything big. He looked down, tips of his ears red as he decided to evade Minhyun’s fox-like scrutinizing eyes. “Ah I need to finish typing these proposals first.” Seongwoo said as he completely shut Minhyun. 

However, the latter merely smiled at him teasingly before looking away.

“Ah the things love can make us do. It’s insanely frustrating but it also gives us happiness.” He sang, turning around to finally keep quiet and continue his work.

Seongwoo pursed his lips after what Minhyun had said and an idea suddenly came in his mind. 

He was going to visit Gapyeong this weekend…

Should he invite Daniel to go with him?

How is he gonna tell him? Yes, he talks to Daniel but he still finds it awkward to suddenly show affection comfortably, the kisses were an exception but, Seongwoo is having a hard time bringing back his old self.

It’s just that he’s changed a lot. 

He hid his old self so well he forgot where he’s kept it and now, he’s slightly struggling, trying to control and change his present self just so Daniel wouldn’t feel confused.

“Seongwoo! Hyung!”

Blinking, Seongwoo was cut out of his thoughts when he saw Daniel enter their room. The younger who was only wearing his dress shirt tucked in black fitted slacks, had a wide smile on his face as he walked towards Seongwoo radiating flowers and sparkles around him. It was blinding… He was dashing…. Time and intense workouts made him more mature and handsome.

Before Seongwoo could even open his mouth, the younger handed him a cold cup, which he guessed was his favorite Caramel Macchiato. 

Ever since that day, Daniel has been bothering him. Sitting beside him and treating him like he always did back in the years. Seongwoo, however, was not really used to it. But he simply replies when the younger speaks to him, he doesn’t even glare at him anymore. He’s trying to treat him like he did before, slowly letting him in his life again.

———

“Seongwoo-hyung!”

Seongwoo quickly looked up when Daniel’s head popped out on the glass divider of his cubicle. He blinked back at the younger who was grinning at him all of a sudden. With no reason! 

When in fact, Seongwoo wasn’t really doing anything. He was just reading some records, to which he doesn’t find funny nor does he think can make anyone smile. 

Who smiles over paperworks anyway?

He thinks Daniel does.

Seongwoo bit his lip and glanced at the younger, who highly resembled a puppy, because if he were, Seongwoo was sure his tail would be wagging exuberantly, his ears up and if he were to throw a ball, he’d surely jump and play. Unfortunately, it seems like this human puppy would prefer to jump and squeeze the hell out of Seongwoo.

“Why are you here?” The older of the two began as he placed his small face on his hand, lazily clicking on some files on the monitor of his computer to busy himself instead of internally buzzing about how Daniel looks good in a red turtleneck. 

The corner of the latter’s lips rose. 

The truth was, Daniel purposely did a detour on his way back to his floor. Instead of taking the short way, the younger decided to pass by Seongwoo’s floor to check on him and at the same time to recharge, which happens to be a long walk, but thanks to Daniel’s morning runs, it was a piece of cake.

The younger really didn’t want to bother the raven-haired, he even promised himself to just merely take a glance, just a small bit of vitamin Seongwoo to recharge his depleting energy, but then, when he peaked in, he couldn’t help but internally squeal seeing Seongwoo pouting in front of his monitor as he was seriously reading whatever was presented on the screen.

He’s unintentionally looking very adorable, Daniel resisted the urge to jump across the glass divider to squeeze his fluffy cheeks!

Instead, Daniel clasped his hands together tightly. Looking at how handsome, cute and hot Seongwoo was today with his gray suit and black inner shirt. His 

“Thank you for making me smile today!” The younger beamed, never missing the red tinge spreading in Seongwoo’s cheeks and ears which made him smile even wider. Oh how pretty and cute this man can be!

Seongwoo scratched the side of his neck as he adjusted the rim of his reading glasses. Minhyun and Jihoon who were at the neighboring cubicle looked at each other and grinned. 

“It seems ice prince is melting…” Jihoon called out in a sing-song voice. Minhyun on the other hand added. “He’s finally found the sun at last!”

“Shut up.” Seongwoo groaned. He looked away….but eventually glanced at the younger who was still looking at him with wide puppy smile.

Oh god.

———

“So you and Daniel have reconciled, hyung?” Jihoon asked as he eagerly leaned on the table, for once, completely forgetting the food he was eating.

Seongwoo scooped another spoonful of bulgogi and ate shrugging at the same time. 

Jihoon pouted but remained determined. “You look okay with him though.” He mumbled. “It seems my submarine’s turning into a ship…. No…. an airplane.” He laughed. “It’s soaring high!”

Guanlin who had been listening at the two beamed. “I figured. I passed by their floor and heard Daniel-hyung’s loud laughter. If Father heard him, he would’ve been fired.” He chuckled.

“I also saw Daniel-hyung buying him his favorite coffee every morning and he sits beside him at lunch. They go home together too!”

Jihoon’s eyes widened as he leaned in further. “You’re telling me I’m missing a lot??? “

“Yes, you are! You’re missing a lot of papers to finish too!” Guanlin giggled. As per usual, Seongwoo remained silent and continued to eat his food. 

“Hyung…. Did you know…before…. When Sungwoon-hyung asked us to go get your clothes in Daniel-hyung’s home…. Hyung actually kept the cap you were desperately looking for.”

Seongwoo guilelessly paused from eating, gulping down the meat before he turned to the younger like a curious cat. “Which cap?” He frowned.

Jihoon’s eyes lit up when the older finally recognized his attempts. “The black one!”

“All my caps are black.” Seongwoo trailed off.

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “The one with rings! And hyung, you have a white cap! I gave you that last Christmas!”

Seongwoo nodded, mouth still busy chewing, when he finally understood what the younger meant. It was the cap Daniel gave him… However, before he could even gulp down, Daniel suddenly appeared beside him, smiles and all, causing Seongwoo to choke on his own food in surprise.

Of all things, Daniel has always been popping out like some magical puppy. Seongwoo can never predict the younger’s movements. He might die out of heart attack

“Hyung!” Daniel’s eyes widened, his hands immediately searched for water, or anything that he can give to help Seongwoo who was coughing like crazy.

His eyes zeroed on the glass of juice at the side, immediately grabbing without any other thought, not even minding Jihoon’s loud complain for taking his juice.

“Have a drink, hyung. Drink.” He worriedly said as he rubbed the older’s back and pushed the drink into his mouth.

“Daniel, the Seongwoo-addict is back at it again.” Jaehwan sang as he placed his tray on the table.

———

Seongwoo leaned on his car as he waited for Daniel to arrive at the parking lot. Today, they were supposed to go home together, like they always did. However, it seems the younger will be a little bit late judging from the text message he’d sent him awhile ago.

The lithe man clenched the sides of his coat slightly, changing his stance as he leaned on his left foot. 

Before, he used to just leave without even looking back, but then lately, Daniel had been clinging to him, trying to make up for whatever he’s missed for the past few years and despite finding it new, Seongwoo doesn’t really want to hurt the younger.

“Hyung!”

Looking up, Seongwoo impassively gazed at Daniel who was cheerfully running towards him. 

The younger smiled widely when he got nearer, booping Seongwoo’s button nose in the process before placing his hands on the other’s coat where the older’s hands were buried. Seongwoo remained expressionless, to which Daniel had been slightly used to.

He’d been secretly studying Seongwoo by observing his actions and mannerisms. Right now, Daniel knew that the older was feeling fine, seeing as to how he’s biting the insides of his cheek.

“Sorry for making you wait, hyung…” he pouted as he rubbed his hand with Seongwoo’s, intertwining them. “They ended our team meeting a bit late.”

The older pursed his lips as he watched the younger who was pouting in front of him before he looked away. “It’s okay.” He mumbled as he pulled out Daniel’s hands from his coat’s pocket. “Get in the car. You’re freezing.”

Daniel chuckled as he turned to the other side. As they both got in, he jokingly booped Seongwoo’s cheek causing the other to frown at him.

“I don’t like the cold.” Seongwoo lowly whined which made Daniel’s eyes curl at the corners. 

“You’ve always known that…” 

Daniel could feel warmth slowly spread in his chest hearing Seongwoo’s words. It’s as if he was subtly telling him that the Seongwoo from years ago was still there and that it was because of him. But Daniel thinks he’d love any version of Seongwoo, though.

He couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “Yes.” He uttered, completely exhilirated. “Yes, I do.”

——— 

Seongwoo was lying with his back against Daniel on bed, a habit he grew over the years.

Today, the younger surprised Seongwoo when he appeared in front of his doorstep wearing a comfortable orange hoodie and black pants, a shy smile adorning his face as he asked if he could stay in Seongwoo’s unit for the whole night.

He just wanted to spend time with Seongwoo. That was his answer when the raven-haired lithe man asked him why.

About an hour ago, the two were stuck in the kitchen of Seongwoo’s unit with Daniel constantly watching Seongwoo cook in awe. The now black-haired puppy kept rambling about how he chops vegetables beautifully as if chopping veggies look really aesthetically pleasing (Seongwoo wonders.) , saying before, he actually feared that Seongwoo would hurt his fingers. 

The younger kept Seongwoo entertained as he prepared their dinner, his natural talkative nature leading them on, with Seongwoo’s constant replies when asked. They talked about Daniel’s life in Seoul, his day at work and his first thoughts when he saw Seongwoo.

The older merely listened as he continued his work. 

When food was done, Daniel was basically flabbergasted, stuttering wows and other adjectives as he stared at Seongwoo’s honey glazed chicken and cheesy baked pasta. Without waiting further, the younger began eating with Seongwoo trying to stop his smile, instead, reminding the other to eat slowly.

The two acted like how they were before when they spent the night together, brushing their teeth and doing their personal skin care routines in the bathroom before heading to bed.

Seongwoo looked down when he noticed Daniel’s arms bracing tighter around his waist. The younger was fast asleep, his face buried on Seongwoo’s nape.

It was in the middle of the night when Seongwoo woke to Daniel sleep talking and he couldn’t help but listen. He wanted to face the younger though, however, the younger’s firmly wrapped arms around his waist made it impossible. 

“Seong…..woo.” The younger drawled, his face moving to Seongwoo’s hair, sniffing and humming contentedly at the smell of home which made him feel snug in his sleep. 

Seongwoo had to scrunch his face because it tickles so bad and it seems like the younger has no plans on shifting to any other position. 

“Hmm. Fruity…. Sweet…. Yum....”

Unconsciously, Seongwoo lightly laughed when the younger slightly budged and pressed his nose further on Seongwoo’s hair, teeth grinding as he wrapped his arms even more, his cold feet seeking warmth between Seongwoo’s feet.

It felt so intimate…. Seongwoo felt like it was worth all the years he felt alone whilst a part of him was scared. Very scared.

———

“Ooohhh. Seems like the puppy is here for his favorite hyung!” Minhyun teased when he noticed how Daniel was adorably staring at Seongwoo who merely muttered his thanks and started drinking the coffee that he brought for the older.

After taking a sip though, Seongwoo scowled at Minhyun who raised his arms in his defense. “Don’t mind me, ice prince. I’ll be doing my job. Please do continue!” Minhyun chuckled.

Daniel who really didn’t care about anything except Seongwoo went across Jihoon’s cubicle to get his seat and moved it to sit in front of Seongwoo. He grabbed the older’s chair and pulled him in between his widespread legs so that he’d be closer to the older.

“How are you today, hyung? You look really pretty!” He began as he stretched his arms around the back of Seongwoo’s office chair.

Seongwoo squirmed at Daniel’s eyes which were close to forming hearts. 

“Why are you shy? You’re blushing! Did you wait for me?” Daniel grinned like a lovesick fool. If Seongwoo were to point out what has not changed with the younger, it’s his natural bubbly talkative nature. So honest and sweet to the point that Seongwoo doesn’t even know what to reply in return.

“I didn’t wait for you.” He said in a low voice continuing to sip on his drink while looking at the screen of his computer. From the side, he could feel the younger’s soft gaze. “I’m just doing my proposals.”

Daniel nodded and suddenly leaned his head on Seongwoo’s shoulders, side-hugging him. “I’m so tired, hyung. Did you know? I had to run lots of errands and read financial records. And I missed you so much! Luckily, they gave us a break and here I am!” The younger made a bam sound with his hands and giggled as he wrapped both arms on Seongwoo’s waist.

The older could hear Minhyun’s low laughter from the corner but decided to disregard his teasing. Instead, he placed his arm on Daniel’s lower back and rubbed it to somehow ease the younger’s stiffness from all the working.

“Have you eaten, hyung?” 

“Hmm.” Seongwoo hummed, his cheek falling on Daniel’s fluffy hair. He sighed in contentment at the smell of peach emanating from the huge puppy attached to him. Although he finds it a little awkward, he can say that nothing changes the fact that he really likes the younger.

Seongwoo looked at the crown of the younger’s head and for a moment, he remembered about what he told Minhyun awhile ago. 

He was actually slightly debating because it was his first time to ask Daniel out after all these years, plus, he was specifically inviting him to join him to do his favorite hobbies: driving around and photography, hobbies he had acquired to busy himself on those days when Daniel was not there!

Anyway, Seongwoo decides not to think. He’s charging in, heart first.

“Say….” Daniel looked up eagerly at Seongwoo, willing to listen to whatever he was gonna say. If Seongwoo were to sing the Alphabet Song, the younger would surely still listen to him. 

“Hyung?”

Seongwoo blinked and cleared his throat. “I’m going to Gapyeong this weekend.” 

“Oh?” Daniel sounded disappointed. 

Seongwoo was nervous. 

Did he say something wrong? He said it right, didn’t he?

“Okay. Do you want me to get you something for your trip? You should take care of yourself, okay? Then call me, if you need anythi——-“

“He wants you to go with him.” Minhyun said loudly.

Surprised. Seongwoo and Daniel whipped their heads towards Minhyun who was now rubbing his temples, a sympathetic smile on his face. The two were hopeless….. The oldest of the three was secretly listening, assessing their conversation and how they talk to each other.

Minhyun chuckled seeing Seongwoo’s face grow red and Daniel who looked like he misheard him.

It’s clearly obvious… their feelings. It’s so strong that Minhyun can feel it emanating, even so, the two seemed to be finding their bearings.

Daniel looks like he’s close to fitting in though. It seemed like he was more focused on fixing his relationship with the other, being very attentive and ‘Seongwoo-centered’. The problem here was Seongwoo… who looked like he was still contemplating, slightly pulling back as if he was afraid.

“Seongwoo wants you, Daniel, to go with him to a road trip in Gapyeong.” Minhyun reiterated word by word, making sure Daniel understands him. “Seriously… You two really lost your wits in the love field. You gotta find it back together.” He whispered in the air, shaking his head as he twisted his seat back to face his computer.

Daniel glanced at Seongwoo, Seongwoo too, but immediately looked away as if he were struck by lightning. “Yeah.” The older cleared his throat, suddenly at a loss for words. “Do… do you want to go with me?” He asked bashfully.

A smile ripped through Daniel’s lips and Seongwoo knew he had the answer there and then. “Of course!”

——— 

It was afternoon. 

Supposedly, Seongwoo’s plan was to drive to Gapyeong with Daniel. The older pursed his lips as he looked out and saw the trees lining up and swaying to the breeze of winter air and the younger who was looking peaceful as he listened to some random song Seongwoo chose from his playlist.

Nevertheless, how he’s sitting on the passenger seat with Daniel driving instead, he doesn’t really know. 

He just found Daniel directing him there when they arrived in the parking lot about half an hour ago saying he has everything under control and that Seongwoo should just stay seated and let him drive because he was already a big boy. 

With nothing to do, and being too shy to speak, Seongwoo looked down at his left hand which was being held by Daniel’s right. “I think you should focus on driving more.” He murmured as he brushed the ring that the younger was wearing. “I’m scared.”

Daniel chuckled slightly tilting his head to take a glance at Seongwoo who looked soft and fluffy in his casual attire: a grey coat over a white knitted turtleneck. His eyes then fell on the ring that Seongwoo was brushing, his eyes curling more.

“Don’t be, hyung.” The younger squeezed his hand as the older looked back at him with slight amusement. “You’re safe with me.” He winked.

Seongwoo shook his head and struggled to get his phone with his free hand. Instead, he decided to search for cafés with Daniel who was humming along to the song, his fingers tapping on the back of Seongwoo’s palm which he still wouldn’t let go of. 

A few minutes later, the two had a stop at a cozy looking retro-designed shop. 

Before Seongwoo could walk further, Daniel came to walk beside him, hands interlacing with his as he gently tugged him to go in and enter. Seongwoo tightened his hold on the sling of his camera bag.

The two ordered the highly recommended foamy cappuccino, with Seongwoo grumbling that he still prefers to have Caramel Macchiato. Daniel, however, insisted and the two ended up at the corner of the café with Seongwoo shaking his head at Daniel’s actions, the younger making faces as he pointed on the foam mustache he had.

“See, hyung! I look good with a mustache!”

“You look like an idiot.” Seongwoo chuckled which stopped Daniel from moving. 

“Did you just smile at me?” Daniel uttered, dumbstruck. His eyes innocently gleamed with mirth when he noticed Seongwoo freezing.

The older pretended to fix his coat and busied himself with his camera as if it was the most fascinating thing on earth next to the man in front of him. “No, I didn’t.” 

Daniel narrowed his eyes and leaned forward as he reached out and poked Seongwoo’s cheek which made the other back away with a pout forming in his lips. “Liar. I saw you smiling…” he teased.

Before he could even press further, a low shutter resonated between them, with Seongwoo’s camera pointing at him. 

The younger blinked at the sudden move, completely caught off guard, puppy-like eyes scintillating with confusion as he stared at Seongwoo who was now looking at his camera screen, smirking.

“You look cute.” The older admitted in the midst of the silence, a genuine smile forming in his face.

Daniel completely forgot that he looked like an idiot whipped man. The foamy mustache still thick on his upper lip as he gaped at Seongwoo.

It was the first time in years, since Daniel saw him smile once again and it felt like something was tugging his heartstrings as he watched Seongwoo’s eyes disappear as he scanned Daniel’s dorky looking face in the photo, thin lips tugging at the corners in pure amusement.

Daniel felt like he was pulled by gravity. He’s falling deeper. He’s willingly falling harder.

To this man in front of him who’s looking back at him as well.

The younger was in a daze as he tried to focused on Seongwoo who was now waving a hand in front of him. “Hey, Daniel?”

“Yeah?”

“You have to finish so we can go out. I wanna take pictures out there.”

“Oh.” Daniel’s cheeks flushed deep red as he looked down, blinking as he took a huge sip of the cappuccino, inwardly scrunching his face because of its sweetness.

The younger was extremely embarrassed when he was caught openly gawking at Seongwoo’s ethereal face. Once again, he casted a glance on the older who had his arms crossed, equally looking at him with mirth clearly gleaming in his eyes.

Later on, Daniel found himself following Seongwoo around. The older was busy taking photos of nature… while Daniel, Daniel was busy taking photos of Seongwoo. That’s a given.

He was too entertained seeing the curious cat walk around and take pictures. Although Daniel loved seeing Seongwoo immerse himself in photography, he still believes that there’s no other subject as interesting as Seongwoo himself.

“Daniel, come here!” Seongwoo called, his eyes twinkling as he held Daniel’s hand and tugged him so that he’d be standing next to a tree. “Okay… Strike a pose.” He instructed and positioned to take a photo. Whipped, Daniel, shook his head and made a peace sign with both of his hands. 

Seongwoo nodded with satisfaction as he looked at his shot before proceeding to go near the lake, a few steps away to continue taking pictures.

“I’ll just be here, hyung.” Daniel mumbled as he sat on the bench facing the lake. 

He contentedly watched the older enjoy and have fun walking from here to there while constantly stopping to feel the breeze of the cold winter air. The elated raven-haired man took his time with Daniel smiling as he took pictures of him as well, watching how the colors of the sky slowly changes as dusk comes near.

It was peaceful. Not just the view, but the feeling that Daniel felt. It wrapped around him like a song, a lullaby that made him secured and happy. There was nothing else he could ever ask for. 

Gone was the heavy and lonely feeling weighing on his chest, the urge to look for Seongwoo and the pain that kept him up at night. Seeing Seongwoo made him feel home. It was a different kind of tranquil, wherein he felt like his batteries were fully-charged, his heart contented, like he was complete.

That was Seongwoo’s immense effect on his system.

“Are you tired?”

Daniel gently asked when he noticed Seongwoo approaching his direction. The orange light emphasizing his silhouette which was close to perfection.

The older merely nodded as he plopped beside Daniel and soundlessly stared at the lake. His head fell on the younger’s broad shoulders, his camera on his lap.

“You’re sleepy?” Daniel chuckled as he fixed Seongwoo’s hair. “I thought we still have a lot of places to go?”

“I wanna go home.” Seongwoo mumbled as he snuggled closer to Daniel, delighting in the sweet peach-like smell he inhaled. “So here I am.” He added, a whisper to the wind, to which Daniel clearly heard.

Daniel can feel his heartbeat racing from Seongwoo’s words. One glance on his fingers, he looked back at the lake and watched the reflective water mirroring the golden orange color of the sky.

“Hyung…” Seongwoo merely stayed still as he waited for Daniel to speak, his eyes closing to savor the moment. 

He could feel Daniel’s hand slipping to intertwine with his and Seongwoo just let him. He could feel how his hold tightened as if he was doubting himself too. He squeezed back.

“What are we?” Daniel asked.

Seongwoo hummed, thinking. “What do you want us to be?”

“Anything... As long as I’m yours.” 

Daniel rubbed the back of Seongwoo’s thumb, his internal self growing nervous at the silence he was receiving. 

Instead of focusing at the serene view of the lake and trees splayed in front of them, Daniel looked down at their interlaced hands and at Seongwoo, whose eyes were closed, accentuating his beautiful lashes which Daniel always found endearing to look at every time he sleeps with Seongwoo in bed.

In a blink of an eye, he found himself inches away from the older’s impassive face who was now staring at him head on. But instead of backing away, Daniel knew otherwise. He could see Seongwoo’s eyes gleaming with doubt.

“I’m scared.” Seongwoo began, tears threatening to form. “You might fall out of love again…” he sighed as he leaned on Daniel’s shoulder again, closing his eyes.

“I never fell out of love. Never will.” Daniel replied with finality laced in his voice. 

Silence once again enveloped the two. Seongwoo sensed the latter shuffling a little before settling properly, ensuring Seongwoo was still comfortable in his arms.

In an instant, Seongwoo felt something cold and hard on his finger.  
His eyes fluttered open, only to see Daniel sliding a thin silver band on his ring finger and engraved in the middle of the ring was a small symbol of a sun.

To Seongwoo’s surprise, he finally realized what the ring in Daniel’s finger meant. To think he actually thought it was just one of Daniel’s accessories which went in with his black coat, the younger as usual was always unpredictable. Flipping their hands over, Seongwoo ran his thumb on the crescent moon.

“You planned this didn’t you?” He accused to which the other laughed off.

“Kind of?” Daniel grinned his eyes still fixed on their fingers. “I was just waiting for the right timing. I was supposed to give it to you later but I can’t wait.” He confessed which made Seongwoo quiet.

“I give you this ring, so you can bind me to you. To assure you that I will never go away again. For you to know that I sincerely want to make you happy, that I want to give you all the love I have.

And to tell you that I’ll be by your side, as your other half, your soulmate, your puppy, your Daniel, to annoy you for a lifetime. This is so cheesy. I’m so shy, I’m rambling.” He snickered as he watched Seongwoo smile as well. Daniel couldn’t help but stare at him, trying to commit every single look in his memory.

“You’re smiling again.” The younger, again, booped his cheek.

Seongwoo glanced at him and laughed. “Yes. Yes, I am.”

Years ago, Daniel suddenly remembered how he broke up with Seongwoo in front of the serene waters. It was also dusk and here he is right now, in front of the same person. Never planning to leave, forever going to stay.

Daniel gingerly watched Seongwoo grow even paler under the setting sun, his skin glowing, his dark hair tousled as wind blew to and fro. Under the changing sky and no matter how many years had passed, Seongwoo still never ceased to look ethereal. 

Even now, as he looked at Daniel with a wide smile on his face. Seongwoo was breathtakingly beautiful and everything about him screamed home to which Daniel will always find a way to go back to.

“I love you.” He whispered as he slowly held the latter’s face.

Seongwoo contentedly leaned in to press a kiss. “I love you too.” He replied before reconnecting their lips once again, their silver rings glimmering as the suns rays fell on them.

Daniel thinks, it all comes at one point of your relationship. 

Where you come to realize that if you truly love someone, the bright fire that you both lit will always be burning.

The sparks never die down. The colors of the rainbows will continue to look bright and the butterflies, those fluttering feelings will continue to wreck you happily as you willingly drown yourself more.

It doesn’t disappear. 

It never will for Daniel and Seongwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!!! Thank you for reading You, Clouds, Rain! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)ﻭ
> 
> I hope I made you cry and smile with their story, because I also did ;-; I was actually planning to post this last Christmas but I figured, I need more fluff and sweet scenes (we deserve it), hence, this very fluffy, soft ending...
> 
> Originally, I published the first chapter of this story thinking it was just an angst oneshot (yes, one chap only) because I wanted to leave what happens next to you guys. But then, it bugged me every night (and I also wanted a good ending) so here we are! (/◕ヮ◕)/ 
> 
> Again, thank you!!!


End file.
